Razão e Desrazão
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: HARRY POTTER:‘é só... eu preciso ter você perto de mim. Eu amo você.’ Severus S. x Hermione G. ::hetero::
1. Warnings

**Disclaimer: **Não é meu, e ponto final. Eu só brinco de faz de conta.

**Shippers: **Severus Snape x Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley x Hermione Granger, Severus Snape x Lily Evans, Harry Potter x Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley x Lilá Bronw (alguns apenas citados)

**Categoria: **Romance

**Classificação: **+18

**Beta Reader: **Bella Potter Malfoy

**Sinopse: **'é só... eu preciso ter você perto de mim. Eu amo você.'

**Notas e avisos: **OKAY! Essa fic aqui, para os meus padrões, é uma aberração! E não no sentido de ser ruim (isso eu deixo pra vocês, leitores, decidirem), mas porque eu não escrevia nada tão absurdamente hetero desde...desde quando conheci o yaoi, e isso já faz uns três anos ou mais. Então meu primeiro e principal aviso é: eu não tenho experiência com casais hetero, então talvez isso tenha ficado um pouco estranho.

Mas a Bella, minha beta de estimação (ela vai me matar quando ler isso XD) não achou, então resolvi publicar pra vocês.

O segundo aviso é que, embora eu tenha usado o "Relíquias da Morte" em alguns pontos nesta fic, a maior parte do enredo foi ignorado. Portanto não tem nenhum spoiler importante de Relíquias, mas tem muitas coisas que simplesmente não combinam. A principal delas e a morte de Severus Snape, que eu ignorei totalmente aqui.

Essa fic esta dividida em oito capítulos e um epílogo, e eu vou postar um por semana, todo fim de semana. Eles já estão todos prontos, então não precisam se preocupar com a minha mania de atrasar prazos.

Por fim, espero que gostem, e gostando ou não seria muito legal se vocês pudessem comentar alguma coisa, pelo menos pra me dizer onde eu errei. Porque a cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!

_Consciência: Não Blodeu-sama, sua besta, isso só vale pras fadas! E chantagem emocional não é justo!_

º amarra a consciência e joga ela dentro de um saco de pão º he...hehe...enjoy! n.n"


	2. Cap I

**Razão e Desrazão **_- by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. I_

Como chegou a esse ponto?

Eu realmente não sei.

Para uma garota inteligente, até que minha vida tem sido marcada por pontos muito comuns de estupidez. 'Como' é uma pergunta que não paro de me fazer, buscando incessantemente nos milhares de livros armazenados na minha memória, uma resposta lógica e satisfatória. Mas devo encarar a verdade, agora, assim como encaro a face dele. Isso não tem nada a ver com lógica.

Pergunto-me também se me casei por amor.

Mas que raios, a resposta é bastante óbvia. Sim, eu me casei por amor, mas não sei se um grande amor vale realmente algo quando se tem dezessete anos.

Quando Ron me pediu em casamento, no nosso baile de formatura... céus, eu o amava tanto! Aquele jeito de criança que não sabe o que faz com as mãos, a paixão viva em seus cabelos cor de fogo...

Eu soube que amava Ron no quarto ano, quando Victor e eu nos beijamos, e tudo em o que eu conseguia pensar era em como eu desejava que Ron tivesse chegado primeiro. Eu o amava e o odiava com a mesma intensidade.

Na verdade, tudo com ele sempre foi intenso, perigoso e precariamente pensado.

Quando nos beijamos apaixonadamente em meio a uma batalha, quando transamos na casa dele naquele verão, quando eu disse sim... nunca houve um pingo de inteligência e bom senso na minha relação com Ron.

E talvez por isso mesmo, quando nos vimos casados e juntos, as coisas começaram a mudar. Mamãe me disse, no dia de meu casamento, que meu primeiro ano de casada seria uma maravilha, e que eu o aproveitasse bastante.

Nunca imaginei o quão certa ela estaria.

Nosso primeiro ano foi realmente uma maravilha. Fazíamos amor todos os dias, trabalhávamos até tarde pra poder comer e ainda assim não ligávamos a mínima para o cansaço, eu escrevendo artigos e mais artigos científicos para revistas bruxas e Ron no departamento do pai dele, e ainda conseguíamos nos divertir cozinhando juntos e assistindo filmes trouxas na nossa velhíssima TV.

Eu não percebi quando comecei e me desapaixonar por Ron assim como não percebi quando havia começado a amá-lo. Talvez foi quando ele começou a chegar cada vez mais tarde em casa por causa do trabalho, ou quando começou a insistir para que tivéssemos filhos... filhos que eu definitivamente não estava preparada para ter. Talvez foi quando eu percebi que ele já não me tocava com tanta freqüência, ou quando ele já não me ajudava mais na cozinha. Talvez eu tenha percebido que estava me desapaixonando por Ron quando uma pessoa me disse que a aluna mais brilhante que Hogwarts já teve desde Dumbledore estava desperdiçando a própria vida como uma simples dona de casa.

Ah... eu me lembro desse dia, mais detalhadamente do que me lembro do dia de meu casamento. O que é estranho, já que o dia em questão não tinha nada fora do comum além de uma onda anormal de calor no centro de Londres.

Ron estava mais uma vez no trabalho, não havia tirado férias para podermos juntar um pouco de dinheiro, mas eu achei simplesmente um desperdício ficar em casa quando, pela primeira vez em meses, o sol brilhava forte nas ruas antigas da capital. Vesti-me com minha roupa trouxa mais fresca, um vestido branco pouco acima dos joelhos com um decote – na minha opinião – indecentemente grande, e fui passear.

Meus pés me levaram direto a Praça Trafalgar, um dos pontos da cidade mais visitados por turistas trouxas com suas camisas floridas e chapéus 'cestinha' enterrados nas cabeças. E naquele dia em especifico, ela estava bastante cheia. Eu pretendia me enfurnar mais uma vez dentro do Museu de Arte, mas a onda de pessoas que entravam nele era ainda mais assustadora. Então me sentei à beirada da fonte leste e fiquei observando as pessoas, sentindo o calorzinho agradável do sol em meu rosto.

Havia duas crianças pequenas entrando dentro da na fonte oeste, sob o olhar condescendente da mãe. Dois velhinhos, aparentemente amigos desde a primeira guerra mundial, sentavam lado a lado num banco afastado, alimentando pombos. Um grupo de turistas falando um idioma bastante rápido, que desconfiei ser espanhol, aparentemente decidia o que fazer a partir dali. Num pequeno café do outro lado da rua, uma garçonete se atrapalhava completamente com a própria bandeja, que derrubou teatralmente em cima do colo de um homem vestido inteiramente de preto.

Ri-me dele internamente, devia ser louco por usar um suéter de gola role naquele calor. Meu riso morreu na garganta assim que ele se levantou bravo da mesa e tentou secar o chá das próprias vestes com um guardanapo.

Posso dizer, com total certeza, que Severus Snape fica absolutamente diferente a luz do sol.

Depois de um breve momento de hesitação, me levantei e atravessei a rua, em direção a sua mesa, onde a garçonete loirinha pedia perdão pela milionésima vez.

- Sabe professor, o senhor é a última pessoa que eu pensaria encontrar numa praça trouxa movimentada, em um dia de verão. – Disse em voz baixa, bem atrás dele, assim que a garçonete virou as costas.

Snape pulou novamente da cadeira, desta vez com somente surpresa expressa no olhar, antes de me presentear com um sarcástico sorriso de lado e me oferecer uma cadeira.

- Poderia dizer exatamente o mesmo da senhorita... ah, esqueci-me, é senhora Weasley agora, não é?

- Sim, é senhora Weasley agora. – Pela primeira vez, não me senti orgulhosa em dizer aquilo.

Sentei-me em frente a ele e me permiti um momento para observá-lo. Não envelhecera nem mesmo uma mísera ruga desde o primeiro dia em que eu o vira, e apesar de todas aquelas roupas negras cobrindo-lhe a pele pálida, tinha uma aparência saudável. Os cabelos pouco acima dos ombros estavam presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, como os de Carlinhos, e, a meu ver, não pareciam oleosos como Harry e Ron sempre diziam. Os olhos negros perspicazes esquadrinhavam todo o meu rosto com uma indagação desinteressada no olhar. Não falamos, até que a garçonete voltou com uma nova xícara de chá de camomila.

- Peça alguma coisa senhora Weasley, por minha conta.

Eu teria recusado, mas estava com sede, sem dinheiro e... bem, eu queria prolongar a conversa.

- Um copo de suco de maçã, por favor. – Pedi à loirinha, que olhava a mim e a Severus com um toque de decepção. Perguntei-me se ela achava que éramos um casal. – Então, professor Snape... não o vejo a mais de um ano. Desde a última batalha, para ser mais exata.

- Creio que seria um tanto difícil, já que eu não saio de Hogwarts e você parece bastante ocupada com seus artigos... e seu marido.

Não gostei do tom com que ele disse 'marido'. Tampouco achei confortável que ele lesse meus artigos, a maioria deles se tratava de novas poções e fusão mágicas, ambos os assuntos que eu sabia serem da especialidade dele, além de, é claro, outro tanto de artes obscuras que eu desconhecia. Não era por nada que Severus conseguira ser um espião de Dumbledore por mais de quinze anos, ele era nada menos que um gênio e eu nunca havia tentado lhe tirar tal crédito. Ele, porém, levou o chá aos lábios e, quando o baixou, já não olhava para mim, mas para algum ponto perdido na praça.

- Achei especialmente interessante aquele sobre os princípios mágicos secundários da beladona e o modo como separá-los do efeito principal da planta. Na verdade, ajudou-me bastante no meu último projeto.

Não vou mentir, eu fiquei extremamente lisonjeada. Primeiro, porque nem Ron nem qualquer dos meus amigos mais próximos se interessavam minimamente por meus focos de estudo. Segundo, porque aquela era sem dúvida a primeira vez que recebia um elogio do antigo mestre.

- Estou mesmo conversando com meu velho Professor de poções, aquele que odiava sol e me chamava de sabe-tudo em qualquer mínima oportunidade?! Nem posso acreditar.

- Mas a senhorita é uma sabe-tudo, senhorita Granger – ignorei o fato de ele ter esquecido meu novo estado civil. – Que professor tem a oportunidade de ensinar quem quer que seja, quando uma garota na sala não para de recitar, letra por letra, livros que nem eu mesmo ousaria dar para alunos três anos mais avançados?

Eu ri, timidamente. Ele sorriu também. Depois notou o gesto e escondeu o rosto novamente na xícara de chá.

- E tampouco eu a reconheço. Na época da escola, parecia que morreria antes de usar um decote desses.

Corei tão profundamente, que quase me levantei da mesa para ir embora. Não o fiz, entretanto. Apenas me censurei por corar com tanta facilidade e por ter escolhido aquele maldito vestido. Esperei para falar, fazendo-o apenas vários minutos depois.

- Poções poderia ter sido minha matéria preferida, se o senhor não fizesse tanta questão de ser abominável. – Comentei, neutra, bebendo o primeiro gole do meu suco.

- Se eu não fosse abominável, não teria se interessado tanto pela matéria.

Era verdade. Snape, quando era meu professor, me desafiava aula após aula. E eu nunca deixei de aceitar um desafio.

- Touchê – murmurei, desconcertada.

- Granger, eu tenho acompanhado seus artigos e matérias da Nacional Magic Cience, na Fusion Magazine e até mesmo naquele jornaleco, Gazeta Ciência Bruxa. E não apenas eu... Minerva já os comentou comigo mais de uma vez.

Seus olhos agora se fixavam em meu rosto mais intensamente ainda. Sua voz grave me envolvia naqueles elogios reticentes. Eu tremi ligeiramente.

- Alguns são bobagens, eu tenho que lhe dizer...

- Garanto que meu artigo sobre a influência da amizade no momento da preparação de certas poções tem fundamento Snape, apenas não tenho como fazer os testes necessários para provar. – Eu disse antes que ele pudesse acrescentar sobre qual teoria falava especificamente.

-... mas isso não impede a maioria de beirar o brilhantismo. – Continuou ele com um tom de voz bastante conhecido – E embora sua mania de me interromper ainda seja bastante irritante, senhora Weasley, eu posso fazer algo sobre essa sua falta de condições cientificas.

Inclinei-me em direção a ele, atenta.

- Minerva está cansada. Diz que a diretoria já é mais do que uma velha senhora deveria suportar, ela não quer mais dar aulas. Se quisesse o cargo de Transfiguração...

- Eu não o quero. – Respondi, interrompendo novamente. – Agradeço, Snape, mas eu não pretendo passar a maior parte do ano longe de meu marido. Prometi isso a ele antes de nos casarmos.

Snape deu ombros, apenas terminando de uma vez sua xícara de chá. Então procurou nos bolsos algumas notas de dinheiro trouxa.

- Sua vida é sua vida... mas é de fato um grande desperdício para o mundo bruxo que a aluna mais brilhante de Hogwarts desde Dumbledore decida vivê-la como uma mera e comum dona de casa.

E então, deixando o dinheiro em cima da mesa, ele foi embora.

Uns três meses depois, eu descobri que estava grávida. Ron quase soltou fogos de alegria. Teria soltado se Harry e eu não o tivéssemos avisado que fogos de artifício em formato de dragões que nunca se apagavam chamariam a atenção dos vizinhos trouxas. Fizemos uma festa na Toca, e eu pensei que estava plenamente feliz, que as palavras de Snape finalmente parariam de ecoar na minha cabeça.

Ginny já tivera o primeiro filho de Harry, um garotinho de quem eu e Ron éramos padrinhos. Ela parecia radiante com o pequeno James nos braços, e começou a me dar conselhos sobre a gravidez, junto com Molly. Eu estava bastante perdida, mas claro, agora que Ron teria o que queria, nossa vida só poderia ser perfeita.

Um dia, quando o inverno já açoitava indiferente minhas janelas, Harry aparatou em casa enquanto eu alternava meu tempo entre ler um livro antigo sobre propriedades de saliva de Dragão e cozinhar um prato de rosbife para o jantar.

- Hey, como consegue olhar pra comida lendo isso? – Perguntou ele, devidamente instalado na minha mesa da cozinha, enquanto eu verificava o assado.

- Eu não presto atenção nas ilustrações – respondi, rindo, indo me sentar com ele.

- Sabe Hermione, acho que já consigo ver sua barriguinha. – Ele disse, afastando o livro e sorrindo pra mim ternamente. – Três meses, não é?

- Três e meio... e sim, já dá pra ver – eu sorri de volta. – E a de Ginny, quando poderemos ver de novo?

- Como você...?! Ah, eu desisto de saber como você adivinha as coisas – Harry sorriu mais largamente. – Em dois meses, provavelmente.

Rimos juntos e começamos a conversar. Logo Ron chegou e se juntou a nós dois. Servi o jantar, e na hora do café deixei os dois na sala, com seus benditos times de Quadribol e o que mais eles conversavam. Estava colocando a louça suja na pia quando senti a primeira pontada de dor. Deixei cair um prato, que se espatifou aos meus pés. Apoiei as mãos na pia, respirando pesado, tentando entender o que fora aquilo.

Ron e Harry apareceram à porta da cozinha.

- Tudo bem, Mione? – Ron perguntou.

- Sim, eu só deixei cair... agn!

Uma nova pontada bem no baixo-ventre fez eu me dobrar, apertando os olhos. Desta vez a dor não passou, apenas começou a se espalhar pelo meu corpo. Senti algo viscoso escorrendo pelas minhas pernas, manchando as vestes lilás, e quando olhei para baixo percebi que era sangue. Um pavor que nunca imaginei que sentiria tomou conta de mim enquanto olhava para os dois homens, quase tão brancos quanto eu.

Harry se adiantou e agarrou minha cintura, antes que eu caísse de joelhos sobre os cacos. Ron parecia paralisado.

- Vamos para o Saint Mungos – Harry disse com a voz firme, e aparatamos.

Aparatar causou mais dor do que eu podia suportar. Gritei agonizante, enquanto contorcia-me nos braços de Harry. Notei vagamente bruxos de verde me deitarem em uma maca, enquanto Harry segurava minha mão e murmurava que estava tudo bem. Uma varinha encostou-se em minha testa, e eu apaguei.

Quando acordei, sentia-me tão fraca que era difícil até abrir os olhos. Havia pessoas ao meu redor, embaçadas, e suas vozes faziam minha cabeça doer. Gemi baixo, e elas se calaram. Pisquei várias vezes antes de perceber que as pessoas eram meus pais, Harry, e a família Weasley em peso.

- Descanse mais um pouco, querida... – a voz da minha mãe era calma e condescendente. No mesmo instante eu abri mais os olhos e fiquei alarmada.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei a Ron, que estava aos meus pés, com uma expressão de desastre no rosto. Ele continuou em silêncio, então Harry pigarreou e falou em voz baixa.

- Mione... você, bem... aquela saliva de Dragão pode ser alérgica em alguns casos e... o bebê parecia alérgico, então... bem, você abortou.

Lágrimas começaram a correu pelo meu rosto, enquanto eu procurava o olhar de Ron. Ele parecia determinado a não encontrar o meu. Senti mamãe e papai me abraçando, Ginny e Harry também. Eu não me sentia nada bem. Dor, todos os tipos de dor, eu os sentia naquele momento. Além de um assustador e frio alívio. De repente senti vergonha de mim mesma, ódio. Pedi para todos irem, e Ron foi quem saiu primeiro.

Chorei por meses.

Meu casamento estava acabado. Eu sabia que estava. Ron mal falava comigo desde que eu perdera a criança, e qualquer coisa era desculpa para que ele voltasse para casa só depois que eu já tinha ido dormir. Ele me culpava, eu sabia. Ele queria aquela criança, e me culpava por ficar mexendo com coisas que não me diziam respeito como saliva de Dragão. Eu também me culpava, mas não era pelo mesmo motivo. Desde o começo eu havia concordado e ficado feliz com a idéia de ser mãe apenas porque queria ver Ron feliz. Eu sabia que não queria ser mãe. E mesmo miserável, eu ficara aliviada de não colocar aquela criança no mundo. Alívio que eu definitivamente não podia sentir.

O clima em casa era ruim, e eu comecei a me concentrar ainda mais em minhas pesquisas. Ronald pareceu odiar isso ainda mais. Eu notei que não nos olhávamos nos olhos. Harry vinha quase todos os dias ver como eu estava, e ele era meu único conforto naquela casa. Um dia ele sugeriu que eu arrumasse um emprego fora também, para espairecer.

- Você fica muito tempo aqui Mione. Precisa de ar livre, estímulo pra sua cabeça, pessoas... essa coisas...

Olhei para Harry, me perguntando se ele estava descrevendo Hogwarts ou se apenas tinha falado por falar. Aparentemente ele apenas queria me arrumar um emprego de meio período no ministério. Harry sempre fora um bom amigo, mas ele não poderia saber que aquilo me deixaria ainda pior, trabalhar ao lado de Ron. Esperei que ele fosse embora, então subi para meu quarto, peguei pena e pergaminho e escrevi.

_Caro Snape,_

_Sei que provavelmente minha carta lhe causará surpresa. Peço desculpas por não ter mantido contato. Lembrei-me a alguns dias da nossa última conversa (quase um ano?! O tempo passa rápido...), e me perguntei se aquela oferta ainda está de pé. Tem razão, eu não me sinto muito confortável na posição de dona de casa, e dar aulas parece um trabalho bastante interessante. E bem, as aulas estão para começar... _

_Tenho feito enormes progressos com poções a base de pêlos de unicórnio, porém, como esse material é caro e eu me financio, as pesquisas têm tendência a empacar. Também gostaria de ter sua opinião a respeito de alguns aspectos._

_Ah sim, e obrigado pelo suco._

_Hermione J. G. Weasley_

Enrolei o pergaminho e o amarrei à minha coruja parda pequena, acariciando o bico dela.

- Leve direto ao professor Snape, Atena... e seja gentil com ele, mesmo que ele seja meio resmungão.

Imaginei que a resposta só chegaria em um ou dois dias, mas na manhã seguinte, quando acordei, Atena estava pacientemente me esperando na janela com um pergaminho no bico. Deixei-a entrar e desenrolei o pergaminho cuidadosamente, com medo que já houvesse alguém no cargo que eu queria.

_Cara senhora Weasley_

_De fato, fiquei bastante surpreso com sua carta, não costumava ser do tipo que mudava de opinião. Porém fico feliz em saber que estava certo a seu respeito. Troquei algumas palavras com Minerva e ela pediu que viesse lhe fazer uma visita aqui em Hogwarts assim que possível, para discutirem o assunto. _

_Quanto ao pêlo de unicórnio, espero que se lembre de não misturá-lo a nada que contenha essência de Mitigo Brilhante, se não quiser ter uma pele com coloração variável até o próximo verão. Se de fato a tiver que tolerar como colega, espero que sua insistência em me interromper constantemente acabe._

_Sem problemas quanto ao suco._

_Severus Snape_

Ri lendo a carta, ignorando o tom falsamente aborrecido, percebendo que eu tinha uma chance bastante grande de ganhar o cargo. Decidi responder a carta quando Atena estivesse mais descansada, e desci para tomar café. Ron já estava lá, olhando o Profeta Diário com uma xícara de café na mão.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Mione – ele respondeu sem desviar os olhos do jornal.

Sentei-me em frente a ele com uma xícara de chá quente nas mãos. Pigarreei.

- Ron... estive pensando... eu gostaria de trabalhar fora.

Ele baixou o jornal e olhou para mim por um momento, depois sorriu vagamente.

- Eu falo com papai para ver alguma coisa no Ministério pra você.

- Não... quero dizer, não é bem nisso que eu estou pensando.

Percebi que tinha prendido a atenção dele quando finalmente deixou de ler o jornal.

- E no que você está pensando?

- Bem... Hogwarts.

Ron dobrou cuidadosamente o jornal, e olhou para mim, realmente para mim, pela primeira vez desde o hospital.

- Pensei que tínhamos decidido que não ia fazer isso.

- Bem Ron, eu decidi que cansei de ficar em casa sendo só a sua mulher. Eu sei que posso fazer mais pela sociedade bruxa.

- Ah sim, finalmente se cansou de bancar a dona de casa e notou que é muito inteligente pra essa vida. – Seu tom de voz era bem frio.

-... eu acho que um pouco de distância vai fazer bem pra nós dois – respondi igualmente fria.

- Mione... – ele se inclinou sobre a mesa e pousou a mão sobre a minha, então mudou de idéia –... você deve estar certa. Sempre esteve certa desde que te conheci. Eu vou pro trabalho.

E saiu, me dando antes um frio beijo na testa. Peguei um pergaminho e escrevi minha resposta em apenas uma linha.

_Obrigada pelo conselho. Diga a professora McGonagal que estarei aí ainda hoje._

_Hermione J. Granger_

Tenho certeza que Snape notou o que esqueci. Esqueci de colocar meu nome de casada.


	3. Cap II

**Notas:** Postando o capítulo um pouco mais cedo. Porque eu sou boazinha e mereço reviews! ºSai assoviandoº this kiss, this kiss, unstoppable...this kiss, this kiss...

**Razão e Desrazão - **_by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. II_

Aparatei em Hogsmeade quando o relógio batia por volta das três da tarde. Havia deixado em casa comida para dois dias e um bilhete dizendo que tinha ido ver McGonagal, e que voltaria no dia seguinte. Rezei para que Ron não ficasse muito bravo por causa da minha 'fuga'. Cumprimentei algumas pessoas enquanto andava pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, não tinha idéia que havia tantos antigos colegas morando ali. Só sabia que Neville substituíra Sprouch quase imediatamente após se formar, e que era um professor muito querido entre os alunos por ser jovem e divertido.

Passar pelos portões de Hogwarts foi como voltar pra casa. Respirei fundo o ar límpido e fresco de fim de verão na Escócia, sorrindo. Por mais que tivesse tentado me enganar todos aqueles três anos, eu amava aquela escola.

Hogwarts não mudara, então caminhei diretamente para a gárgula onde ficava a entrada do escritório de Dumbledore... de Minerva, lembrei-me de corrigir. Eu não era mais aluna ali, as coisas haviam mudado um pouco afinal. Parei em frente ao escritório e me lembrei, finalmente, que não sabia a senha.

- Por favor, posso falar com a diretora McGonagal? Estou sendo esperada. – Falei meio hesitante para a gárgula. Ela abriu o bico de pedra e olhou feio para mim.

- Sem senha, sem conversa.

Fechei a cara para a gárgula. E botei o meu tão falado cérebro pra trabalhar.

-... ahn... seria _Transfiguração_?

- Não.

- Então talvez seja _Disciplina_?

- Não.

- _Ordem_? _Justiça_?

- Não.

Que grande porcaria de cérebro, o meu! Tinha me virado para procurar alguém que soubesse, quando algo me ocorreu.

-... _Dumbledore_?

A gárgula girou e começou a subir, revelando os degraus de pedra. Sorri superior para ela e subi as escadas. Bati levemente na porta pesada de madeira.

- Entre – respondeu uma voz cansada.

Entrei e sorri para Minerva McGonagal, que estava sentada onde eu me acostumara a ver Dumbledore. Ela, ao contrário do mesmo, tinha uma aparência decididamente correta e pouco amalucada, e, ao contrário de Snape, aparentava cada um dos seus muitos anos no rosto.

- Hermione! Quando Severus avisou que vinha, eu não acreditei!

Ela se levantou e ofereceu-me uma cadeira, com um sorriso.

- Obrigado professora... bem, ele mencionou o motivo da minha vinda, espero.

- Ah sim, e acredite querida, você caiu do céu para mim. Estava mesmo começando a reunir currículos para o meu cargo. Mas é claro que se você está disponível, eu não me darei ao trabalho de procurar.

- Oh, obrigado professora McGonagal, mas se há mais pessoas qualificadascreio que...

- Ninguém mais qualificado, posso dizer com certeza.

Até me espantei com sua convicção.

- Está tão certa assim?

- Oh, claro. Bem, no primeiro ano aqui dará aula somente até o terceiro ano, tempo em que pode concluir seus estudos superiores. Como Neville fez, deve ter ouvido falar. Mas me livrar dos menores já vai ser bastante bom, e você se acostuma com a rotina nesse tempo...

E quando eu menos esperava, tinha ganhado o emprego.

Minerva e eu ainda ficamos conversando por um longo tempo, e ela disse que sentia muito pelo que tinha acontecido comigo. Não sabia que ela sabia daquilo.

- Talvez tenha sido melhor – disse em voz baixa.

- Querida... espero que Hogwarts não seja uma fuga.

- Eu sempre amei Hogwarts, e acho que poderia fazer algo útil aqui. – Minha voz não saiu tão convicta quanto eu esperava.

- Que bom, Hermione... porque não importa onde você esteja, sua vida sempre vai achar você, de um jeito ou de outro. A propósito, quem lhe contou a senha?

- ... eu descobri.

Ela apenas sorriu, tristemente.

Minerva me ofereceu seu antigo quarto, que eu ocuparia quando as aulas começassem, em uma semana. Era grande, como um quarto de hotel, e ficava perto da sala de transfiguração, escondido atrás de uma tapeçaria de um jovem flautista. Havia uma ante-sala pequena, com muitas estantes e dois sofás pequenos e velhos. No quarto propriamente dito, uma cama de casal de madeira maciça, uma lareira e um guarda roupa. Eu tinha meu próprio banheiro, com uma banheira cheia de torneiras como a dos monitores. Uma elfa doméstica (ou eu ao menos jurava que fosse uma fêmea) se apresentou para mim como Lynn, e disse que estaria ao meu dispor com um estalar de dedos. Revirei os olhos... ainda tinha idéias a respeito do F.A.L.E. mas não perturbaria a elfa naquele dia com discursos sobre igualdade de direitos, afinal eu também estava cansada. Mas me recusei a pedir que me trouxesse algo. A pobre criaturinha parecia cansada e velha.

Tomei um bom banho e vesti-me para o jantar, que já devia estar sendo servido. Entrei no Grande Salão com um sentimento de nostalgia. Pareciam séculos desde a última vez que eu estivera ali. As mesas das casas estavam vazias e polidas, mas a dos professores já estava cheia. Perguntei-me se todos eles viviam na escola em tempo integral. Neville ergueu a cabeça e me viu, e então acenou entusiasmadamente.

- Mione! Quanto tempo! – Ele se levantou e me abraçou, antes de oferecer um lugar ao seu lado, que eu aceitei antes de começar a me servir.

- Oh, desculpe Neville, eu devia manter mais contato...

- Ah, tudo bem, eu sei que os últimos meses tem sido difíceis pra você. Ginny me contou – acrescentou quando viu meu olhar.

- Bem, eu estou melhor... na verdade, vou ser sua colega no próximo ano.

- Ta brincando?! Ah, a Minerva finalmente pediu os pontos hã? Ela tem andado reclamando mesmo... mas vai ser ótimo, Mione! Vamos ser os dois professores mais jovens! E eu nunca imaginei que seria tão bom ser professor aqui, você vai ver, vai amar.

- Sim, tenho certeza que eu vou amar...

Não cheguei a completar a frase, distraída ao ver Snape entrar por uma porta lateral naquele momento, vestido com suas usuais vestes negras e parecendo-se mais com 'um Snape' do que da última vez que o vira. Ele olhou diretamente para mim por um segundo ou dois e então se sentou bastante afastado. Neville sussurrou.

- Okay, vou ser sincero, ele ainda me dá arrepios.

Eu ri, e começamos a conversar animadamente sobre o passado e o futuro, ignorando solenemente o presente. Relembrei porque gostava tanto de Neville, ele conseguia ser sensível o suficiente para nunca tocar em qualquer ponto delicado da minha vida. Porém o modo como Snape me encarava disfarçadamente entre um gole de vinho e outro me enervava. Antes de terminar de comer, porém, ele já havia se levantado.

A conversa com meus velhos professores e com Neville estava bastante animada, porém eu me sentia exausta. Talvez o longo período dentro de casa houvesse me tornado uma jovem que dormia cedo, então simplesmente pedi licença e me levantei, pronta para vestir minha camisola e dormir. Estava caminhando para esse agradável destino quando esbarrei em alguém que virava o corredor.

"Mas que raios!" pensei, me levantando um pouco tonta do tombo. Uma sombra negra começou a se mexer do chão também, e um familiar aroma de camomila me alertou que era Snape. "Mas que raios..." pensei outra vez, só então me dando conta de que eu não queria vê-lo.

- Está ficando desastrada como seu marido – ele resmungou.

- Vai me tirar pontos, professor? – Perguntei com um sorriso de escárnio, realizando que agora éramos iguais. E isso não deixava de ser extremamente interessante.

- Hoje não, Granger.

- Weasley.

- Ah sim, Weasley. É que não julgaria você como o tipo que se misturaria tanto com aquele tipo esquentado e estúpido do Weasley.

- Dobre a língua quando fala do meu marido, Snape. – Retruquei irritada.

- Dobre a língua quando fala comigo, mocinha. Pode ser minha colega, mas ainda não passa de uma jovenzinha de vinte anos que não tem idéia do que pode encontrar. – Ele alisou as vestes negras e virou as costas, o cabelo negro muito liso o seguindo no movimento irritado.

- Ninguém tem idéia não é Snape, já que você não deixa nem um cachorro gostar de você. No entanto, você passa as suas férias passeando entre turistas trouxas em dias ensolarados.

Quando ele se virou novamente para mim, senti uma satisfação infantil em notar que havia conseguido irritá-lo bastante.

- Não ouse... comentar aquele encontro com alguém, _Weasley. _Você não sabe o que eu fazia lá.

- E porque não me cont...

Calei-me ao ouvir passos e risadas no corredor adjacente. Snape segurou meu cotovelo e me arrastou pelo caminho oposto, resmungando entre dentes.

- Quando efetivar-se aqui, espero que tenha o bom senso de não discutir com seus colegas no meio do corredor.

- Não se preocupe, discutirei com eles em particular no futuro – resmunguei, tentando puxar meu braço da mão forte que o segurava. Ele estava me machucando.

Ele me soltou somente quando já estávamos bem longe das vozes. Na verdade, estávamos nas masmorras, em frente ao quadro de uma bruxa sentada em baixo de um salgueiro, chorando.

- O que é isso? – perguntei, esfregando o braço.

- Não ofenda Lady Chorosa, ela é temperamental – ele murmurou, e então disse para ela – Milady?

O quadro ergueu os olhos molhados.

- Oh Severus... - seu tom era apaixonado. Tive vontade de rir.

- _AquaSolitude_ – ele disse, e o quadro torceu o rosto para mim antes de revelar uma porta negra, que ele tocou com a varinha antes de abrir.

- Seu quarto é bem mais protegido que o meu. – Aleguei curiosa.

- A senhora não é uma ex-espiã da Ordem da Fênix, é? – Ele retrucou, mal humorado, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Vai poder protegê-lo o quanto quiser quando for realmente seu.

Eu dei de ombros, olhando ao redor para a ante-sala de Snape. Havia prateleiras e sofás, como a minha, mas as prateleiras estavam cheias e o sofá muito mais puído e atravancado de coisas. Não que Snape fosse desorganizado, de modo algum. Eu reparara que os livros e potes viscosos nas prateleiras pareciam catalogados por assunto, época e tamanho. O problema era que as prateleiras disponíveis não eram o suficiente para aquele homem de interesses tão vastos. Uma coleção de capa dura inteira sobre poções africanas descansava do lado direito do sofá menor porque não havia outro lugar para ela, e a mesa de centro continha uma bandeja de delicados frascos em vários tons de azul, que eu desconfiava seriamente não serem de licor de amoras. Snape livrou o sofá maior de meia dúzia de pergaminhos abertos com um toque de varinha e o ofereceu a mim. Sentei com receio de que cobrinhas saíssem daquele sofá, se não por causa das poções, ao menos por culpa da idade do móvel.

- Certo, agora estamos em plenas condições de discutir o quanto quisermos.

- Não quero discutir Snape. Você sabe o que quero. – Disse polidamente.

- Oh sim, quer saber tudo de tudo, como sempre.

Apenas sorri, pois isso parecia irritá-lo.

- Eu estava em Londres naquela manhã visitando minha irmã e meu sobrinho.

Fiquei chocada. Então Snape não era um solitário convicto afinal!

- Não sabia que tinha parentes. – Murmurei.

- Apenas esses. Trouxas. Minha irmã é filha apenas de meu pai... que graças às suas pesquisas do sexto ano, se bem me lembro, você já sabe ser trouxa.

- Sim, eu me lembro... – murmurei constrangida pela primeira vez de invadir a vida particular dele. – E eles sabem que você é bruxo? – Mas não tão constrangida.

Snape estalou os dedos enquanto balançava afirmativamente a cabeça. Lynn apareceu imediatamente.

- Precisa de Lynn mestre Snape, senhor?

- Traga-nos chá... e suco de abóboras para sua nova senhora.

- Não Lynn, obrigado, eu não quero nada. A quantos senhores você serve, Lynn? – perguntei chocada como a velha elfa parecia cansada, e ignorando o revirar de olhos do meu novo colega.

- Lynn é o elfo dos professores, mestra. Lynn os serve em tudo que precisam, senhora.

- Todos os professores?!

- Ora Hermione, deixe a criatura trabalhar e fazer o que gosta! Vá Lynn, e volte rápido. – Snape a dispensou com um gesto de descaso.

- Sim mestre Snape, Lynn volta rápido, senhor. – E aparatou.

Voltei meus olhos chocados para Snape, o acusando silenciosamente. Ele apenas deu de ombros.

- Ela está aqui há mil anos, desde quando comecei a dar aulas, e nunca reclamou.

- Ora, vocês a proíbem! É um absurdo o descaso com que os bruxos tratam as outras criaturas mágicas, os desprezando como seres inferiores...

-... Que é o que eles são. Não seja tola Hermione, elfos _não querem_ ser libertados.

Calei-me. Mas calei-me apenas porque ele usara meu primeiro nome. Era estranho vê-lo usando meu primeiro nome. Ele também parecia achar isso, pois desviou os olhos para as prateleiras, procurando por algo. Seus olhos bateram em um livro de capa branca, que ele convocou.

- Aqui. Propriedades Mágicas dos Pêlos de Unicórnio. Acho que ajudará na pesquisa que está fazendo... e já que foi contratada, sugiro que leia este também.

Outro livro voou até meu colo, e não consegui segurar uma gargalhada ao ler o título do livro trouxa. "Pedagogia – Como Tratar Seus Alunos"

- Hahahahahahahahahaha... duvido que você o tenha lido, Snape! – Não consegui evitar de comentar.

- Ganhei de Mila a muitos Natais e não, não me dei ao trabalho de lê-lo. – Eu poderia jurar que ele estava se segurando para não rir. – Mila é minha irmã. – Acrescentou depois.

- E como se chama seu sobrinho? – Sorri ao perguntar. Ele corou levemente, como se não esperasse pela pergunta.

- Se chama Sev. Apenas Sev.

Baixei o livro e olhei para ele profundamente, grata que ele retribuísse meu olhar em desafio, e não o desviasse como Ron fazia constantemente. Estava surpresa, primeiro pelo fato de que ele tinha uma família que devia gostar dele, e segundo porque ele conseguia corar de vergonha. Era provavelmente a coisa mais humana que eu já o tinha visto fazer.

- Sev... uma homenagem bonita, Severus.

- Não acho que reduzir meu nome de imperador a essa absurda partícula e depois o incutir num pobre garotinho seja algo bonito de se faze... Lynn, finalmente.

Ele aceitou o chá enquanto eu me acabava de rir, me perguntando onde estava o homem assustador que costumava colocar seu enorme nariz em minhas poções achando os mínimos erros para me castigar. Olhando para ele, nem mesmo achava que era tão feio quanto eu pensei durante tantos anos. Não, seu nariz nem era tão grande, era apenas imponente, como Ramsés II. Mas todo o rosto dele estava escondido atrás da xícara de chá de camomila, desconfio que para disfarçar a vermelhidão.

- Afinal, por que você fica tomando esse chá de camomila o tempo todo?

- Porque preciso relaxar o tempo todo devido a essas bestas humanas que as pessoas têm coragem de chamar tão carinhosamente de crianças. Sinceramente senhorita... senhora Weasley, foi você minha única aluna que valeu a pena desde o começo. Até mesmo o jovem Malfoy me decepcionava constantemente... tsc, e tinha genes tão promissores... espero que os filhos dele não me causem tamanho desgosto.

- Malfoy já tem filhos?! – Perguntei antes de me conter.

- Apenas um, com a herdeira Greengrass, nasceu há dois meses. Um garoto chamado Scorpius. Sou padrinho dele assim como de Malfoy.

- Até mesmo você tem uma família completa... – Murmurei, antes de baixar o rosto.

Snape ignorou o quanto a frase havia sido grosseira, o que me surpreendeu. Mas o que mais me fez perguntar o que raios estava acontecendo foi quando ele disse numa voz baixa.

- Sinto muito pelo seu bebê. Não havia como saber sobre a saliva de dragão...

- Não, não havia. Mas Ronald parece pensar que foi minha culpa. _Eu_ não consigo parar de pensar que foi minha culpa, que eu deveria saber... que talvez eu soubesse, mas tenha ignorado porque eu não tinha certeza se estava pronta para aquilo tudo...

As palavras saíam de minha boca com uma tristeza profunda, num fluxo que eu não conseguia conter. Severus sentou-se ao meu lado e então, num gesto que parecia difícil para ele, me abraçou. Deixei-me aninhar nos braços dele, lágrimas quentes molhando meu rosto. Minerva estava certa, não haveria nunca como fugir da minha própria vida. Mas o fato dela vir bater na minha cara quando estava justamente com Snape era embaraçoso.

Ergui o rosto, pronta para me desculpar, e me deparei com os olhos negros dele. Negros como dois poços profundos e misteriosos, de onde absolutamente qualquer coisa poderia sair. No momento, aqueles dois poços pareciam expelir fogo, e fiquei hipnotizada por eles. Não havia como escapar, eu só conseguia me aproximar mais daqueles olhos, como uma mariposa da luz. Mais e mais...

Nossos lábios se tocaram. Apenas se tocaram. Minhas pálpebras tremeram antes de se fecharem. Meus dedos apertaram a frente da camisa dele quando nossas línguas entraram em contato. Seus braços fortes fecharam-se ao redor da minha cintura, e um barulho rouco saiu de sua garganta enquanto eu me entregava ao beijo mais impróprio e absurdo da minha vida. O ar saía de meus pulmões e eu pouco me importava em repô-lo, respirar parecia desnecessário. Eu mesma deixei escapar um gemido baixo por entre os lábios macios que cobriam os meus.

Então me afastei, congelada de susto pelo que havia feito. Severus tampouco parecia acreditar, me olhava com olhos do tamanho de pires, lembrando bizarramente aos elfos domésticos. Mas eu não conseguia rir. Não conseguia sequer pensar.

Minhas pernas pensaram por mim. Num átimo de segundo, eu havia atravessado a sala toda e corria como uma verdadeira insana pelos corredores conhecidos, até encontrar a tapeçaria do flautista e me jogar dentro de meu quarto como um vendaval. Não olhei para trás nem mesmo um instante para saber se havia sido seguida.

Em profundo estado de choque, fiquei acordada até a manhã seguinte, quando arrumei minhas coisas e fui para casa antes de encontrar qualquer um que pudesse olhar em meu rosto e dizer, acusador, que eu havia beijado Severus Snape.


	4. Cap III

**N/a: **Esse capitulo e o próximo são bem curtinhos e razoavelmente inúteis, portanto vou postar os dois de uma vez. E obrigado a todos que mandaram reviews, e aos que leram mas não mandaram por algum motivo. Estou surpresa em como as pessoas podem gostar tanto de algo tão... hetero.

**Razão e Desrazão - **_by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. III_

Ron me esperava quando aparatei na sala de estar, ainda levemente trêmula e com os olhos avermelhados. Sua expressão era estranha, mas ele se adiantou e me deu um leve beijo, perguntando se estava tudo bem. Voltei a tremer com a perspectiva de que ele pudesse ler em meu rosto meu mais recente pecado, porém meu sorriso cansado o convenceu.

- Cama estranha, não dormir bem... tudo correu bem por aqui?

-... aham... – embora ele tentasse aparentar indiferença, eu conhecia meu ruivinho bem de mais para saber que ele estava louco por detalhes.

- Consegui o emprego, começo em uma semana.

- Ah, isso é bom – seu tom de voz desmentia as palavras.

- Escuta, amor... eu sei que está sendo difícil pra você, pra nós dois... mas tem muitas coisas positivas em eu ir pra Hogwarts... – murmurei acariciando seus cabelos com as pontas dos dedos.

Ele se jogou no sofá, olhando pela janela.

- Aham, você vai ganhar bem, vai fazer o que gosta e vai estar longe de mim.

- Eu não quero ficar longe de você! Você que não olha para mim, não me toca, não me beija!

- Você se isolou como um casulo nos seus livros, o que eu podia fazer?! – Seu olhar ainda se mantinha longe do meu, e cheguei ao limite que podia suportar daquilo.

- Você não é o único que sofreu com a perda do bebê Ronald! Foi difícil pra mim também, sabia! Você nem sequer uma vez perguntou como eu me sentia, perguntou?! Não, estava ocupado de mais me acusando de ter sido a culpada por você não ter o seu bendito filhinho!

Eu havia passado do ponto. Existia entre nós, desde aquele dia, uma linha que separava o que podíamos dizer do que não podíamos, um acordo silencioso. Naquela frase, eu havia passado completamente a linha, dito coisas que eu sabia, não deveriam ter sido ditas. Nunca vi tanta mágoa nos olhos de Ron.

Ele se levantou, olhando diretamente para mim, avançou por toda a sala e agarrou as laterais dos meus braços, ameaçador, ainda me encarando com aquele olhar assustador de lobo machucado para mim. Não tive medo, apenas um certo alívio desgostoso por encontrar os olhos dele novamente. Engoli o bolo salgado de lágrimas parado na minha garganta.

- ... eu só queria ter uma família feliz – ele murmurou, então me soltou e subiu as escadas correndo, e ouvi a porta do nosso quarto bater, e em seguida coisas serem arremessadas contra a parede e quebradas.

Chorando, corri para a casa de Harry, com uma certeza dolorosa que havia estragado tudo.

"... e eu espero que possa me perdoar um dia, porque eu ainda amo você. Com todo o amor do mundo, da sua Mione." Terminei de assinar meu nome e enrolei o pergaminho. Ginny entrou no quarto nesse momento com uma bandeja com chá nas mãos.

- Pronta pra ir? – Ela perguntou, apoiando a bandeja na barriga proeminente e redonda, sorrindo aquele sorriso condescendente que eu me acostumara a ver em seu rosto nos últimos seis meses.

- Quase, só preciso enviar... uma coisa. – Amarrei o pergaminho à pata de Atena e murmurei somente para ela – leve a Ron, depois vá para Hogwarts...

Uma semana chorando pelos cantos na casa de Harry e Ginny, uma semana sentindo-me o ser mais desprezível do mundo, e uma semana sem ter notícias de Ron. Eu sabia que Harry o vira muitas vezes nesta semana, mas ele nunca mencionara nada para mim, por mais que eu insistisse. Mas apesar de estar vivendo em um verdadeiro inferno, eu iria para Hogwarts. Se a distância não salvasse meu casamento, ao menos manteria minha cabeça bem ocupada.

Sorri um sorrisinho tímido para Ginny e abri espaço na cama para que ela se sentasse comigo.

- Nem sei como agradecer a você e ao Harry por me deixarem ficar aqui e me agüentarem...

- Mione, você sabe que a nossa casa vai ser sua sempre, não sabe? E cá entre nós, o cabeça dura do meu irmão precisa perceber que está cometendo um grande erro.

-... ele não está errado Ginny, eu estou...

Bebi um gole da xícara de chá, olhando pela janela a noite alta e negra da véspera do meu primeiro dia de trabalho. O negro na noite era profundo e o chá era de camomila. Larguei a xícara discretamente de volta na bandeja, evitando a todo custo pensar _nele_. Eu não permitiria que _ele_ povoasse mais do que os meus pesadelos.

- Não pense nisso, Mione. Com o tempo tudo se acalma.

- Sim, sim... você quer que eu leve alguma carta sua ou algo para Neville ou alguém de Hogwarts?

- Bem, a festa de aniversário de dois anos de James está aí, convide todos para virem, se puderem. E por falar nisso, esse garoto está muito quieto... Harry fala que ele puxou ao avó, ao James original, mas pra mim ele é uma junção de cabelos pretos de Fred e George!

Rimos brevemente e ela me deixou sozinha com meus pensamentos e meu chá. Acabei por me encolher em baixo das cobertas e tomá-lo todo, uma sensação boa de não estar tão sozinha me preenchendo. O gosto era doce o suficiente para ficar em meus lábios e o calor do líquido espalhava-se fácil pelo meu corpo um tanto debilitado. Descobri naquele chá uma magia trouxa que os bruxos – ou talvez a maioria deles – desconheciam por completo. Camomila diminuía a solidão.

Acenei para Harry e Ginny pouco antes do Expresso de Hogwarts fazer a curva, acompanhada por vários alunos que faziam o mesmo para seus pais. E então me virei para o corredor, flutuando minhas malas atrás de mim com a varinha, procurando uma cabine vazia.

Eu _poderia_ ter aparatado em Hogsmeade se quisesse. Seria mais prático, eu teria tempo de desfazer as malas, me recompor e tudo o mais.

Mas que diabos, eu também tinha o direito de me sentir nostálgica às vezes! E era pura nostalgia o que eu sentia ao me esquivar dos alunos menores que corriam pelo corredor, olhando dentro das cabines e até mesmo reconhecendo alguns rostos que haviam estudado comigo, quatro séries mais novos, e agora estavam começando a parecer pequenos adultos. Alguns olhavam para mim, davam sorrisinhos e cochichavam, outros apenas perguntavam-se quem eu era afinal e o que fazia ali. Por fim achei uma cabine vazia, no último vagão, e sorri discretamente ao colocar minhas malas nos devidos lugares. Aquela cabine fora ocupada por mim, Harry e Ron, várias vezes durante os anos que usamos aquele trem.

O sorriso morreu ao me lembrar de Ron parado ali, sentado de seu jeito todo torto, com a boca cheia de bolo de caldeirão. Éramos tão jovens!

Joguei meu corpo no assento mais afastado da porta da cabine, fechei os olhos e aos poucos meus pensamentos se transformaram em sonhos. Acordei com vozes infantis baixas do meu lado e não tive coragem de abrir os olhos.

-... é óbvio que é uma professora! – Dizia uma voz feminina fininha. – A McGonagal disse que queria se aposentar.

- As iniciais na mala são H.J.G.W... ela parece muito nova pra ser professora. – Desta vez a voz era masculina, mas igualmente fina.

-... eu conheço essas iniciais de algum lugar... – a garota retrucou, e pude sentir seu olhar sobre mim.

Não resisti, e falei ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Hermione Jane Granger Weasley – abri meus olhos e me vi sorrindo para uma menina pálida com duas tranças negras escorrendo pelos ombros até a cintura –, sua nova professora de Transfiguração.

Ela corou levemente e ficou bastante sem graça, ao passo que o garoto, louro de olhos escuros, riu baixinho. Ela lembrava-me alguém, eu não conseguia assimilar quem. Mas eu sabia que era alguém importante... e não costumava esquecer rostos. Deviam ter doze ou treze anos e vestiam-se com uniformes da Corvinal. Logo depois então a garota arregalou os olhos para mim.

- Você é a Hermione Granger que lutou ao lado de Harry Potter?! Na última batalha em Hogwarts?!

Confesso que fiquei surpresa. Então era assim que eu seria conhecida pelas crianças do mundo bruxo... como a fiel escudeira de Harry Potter. Estranho... bem, nem tanto.

- Sim, sou eu. Mas a partir de hoje eu serei somente sua professora.

- Ta brincando!! – O garoto sorriu. – Vamos ter aula com a amiga de Harry Potter!! É verdade que ele é um animago?

Eu ri.

- Não, Harry não é um animago, o pai dele era um animago.

- Sério?! – O garoto, que eu ainda não sabia o nome, parecia bastante entusiasmado em me interrogar sobre Harry, deixei que continuasse. – É verdade que, quando vocês estavam na mesma série que nós, enfrentaram uma aranha gigante?

- Como foi que...?? Bem, eu não, eu estava na enfermaria petrificada pelo olhar do Basilisco, mas Harry e Ronald entraram na floresta proibida e falaram com uma aranha gigante chamada Aragogue, e tiveram que fugir dos milhares de filhos dela em um velho carro trouxa chamado Ford Anglia.

O loirinho estava exultante com as novas informações. A garota das tranças, porém, me olhou.

- 'Ronald' é 'Rony Weasley', certo? Você agora se chama Weasley.

- Eu e Rony nos casamos depois de terminada a escola. – Disse, num tom mais sério, e perdi a vontade de contar façanhas. – E quem são vocês?

- Eu sou Alasdair Black. Da família Black. – Ele disse.

-... é mesmo? De que lado da família Black você é? – Imagens de Sirius afloraram em minha mente.

- Sou primo sobrinho de Narcissa Malfoy. Sabe, da família Malfoy.

O garoto parecia gostar de falar sobre famílias.

- Sim, eu sei quem são os Malfoy. Mais especificamente Draco Malfoy. Também conheci um Black há muitos anos atrás, era padrinho de Harry Potter. Chamava-se Sirius e por acaso também era um animago.

- Uau, meu tio Sirius era um animago!! Eu não sabia disso porque ninguém na família fala sobre ele...

- E você? – Me virei para a garota, que se mantinha calada desde então, absorvendo as informações que eu deixava escapar.

- Eu sou Frances Prince, professora.

Então entendi porque a garota parecia-me tão familiar.

Tinha os olhos de poços sem fim de Severus Snape.

oOo

**Notinhas:** Gente! Como ela ta EMO!

...

Nada contra Emos.


	5. Cap IV

**Razão e Desrazão - **_by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. IV_

O Banquete de inicio de ano quase me fez esquecer meus problemas, me fazendo voltar aos meus primeiros anos de escola, com a fileira de calouros organizados e trêmulos, o velhíssimo chapéu Seletor cantando uma música diferente sobre as casas, o barulho de risadas e copos de ouro batendo entre si. Os fantasmas entraram do jeito característico, o cheiro de comida dava água na boca. Eu poderia ter curtido cada momento daquele primeiro banquete, mas infelizmente do outro lado da mesa, Severus conversava reticente com algum professor que eu não conhecia muito bem ainda, e eu não conseguia parar de lançar-lhe olhares furtivos. Eu sabia que ele estava notando, o que me deixava mais nervosa ainda.

Quando por fim os alunos foram se retirando do salão, ele desapareceu pela porta lateral que sempre usava. Fiquei e troquei algumas palavras com Neville, o lembrando do aniversário de James, e então decidi ir para o meu quarto. Por precaução, tomei um caminho diferente, mas ele estava lá, em baixo do flautista, quando me aproximei.

- Snape...

- Vamos conversar, Weasley...

- Eu não quero falar sobre aquilo! – O empurrei e tentei me lembrar da senha, mas minha mente estava travada.

- Não é sobre aquilo, Weasley, é sobre suas tarefas como professora.

Corei profundamente, envergonhada de ter tocado no assunto sem a mínima necessidade, murmurei a senha e o deixei entrar. Minhas malas estavam empilhadas sobre a mesinha da saleta, e as prateleiras ainda estavam vazias, então abri a primeira mala de livros e comecei a organizá-los nas estantes com alguns feitiços, apenas para não ter que oferecer-lhe um lugar nem olhar para ele.

- Recebeu seu esquema de aulas? – Ele perguntou, sentando-se mesmo assim.

- Recebi.

- Ótimo. Amanhã eu assistirei à sua primeira aula. É padrão com novos professores que um membro mais antigo do corpo docente assista à aula. Minerva insiste que seja eu. – Acrescentou em tom de desculpas.

- Sem problemas – disse, ainda virada de costas e organizando meus livros. Claro que não era sem problemas, como se eu já não estivesse roendo as unhas de nervoso para aquela primeira aula...

- Sua graduação em Transfiguração começará sexta-feira, após as aulas normais, em uma parte reservada da biblioteca.

- E você vai ser meu professor? – Perguntei, a voz um tom mais aguda que pretendia, mas ainda de costas.

- Não, Minerva será. Pode suspirar de alivio Granger.

Ignorei seu último comentário, mas me virei para ele, o rosto mais impassível que conseguia fabricar na situação. Mandei as outras malas para o quarto conjunto.

- Conheci uma parente sua no Expresso. Achei que não existiam mais Prince's na Inglaterra.

Severus pensou vários momentos antes de responder.

- Oh, Frances Prince. Só a conheci quando chegou em Hogwarts. Nasceu na Hungria, se não me engano. Todos os Prince's restantes estão na Hungria. Creio que ela não sabe que sou um Prince também, pois me odeia igualmente ao resto de sua classe.

- Oh, eu entendo a pobre garota. – Resmunguei, me sentando.

- Tenho certeza que entende. Frances Prince lembra-me irritantemente a senhorita na mesma idade. Ao menos tem a desculpa de ser Corvinal.

- _Senhora_, Snape, é _senhora_ agora. Por favor, pare de esquecer-se disso.

-... tentarei.

O silêncio caiu sobre nós, pesado como chumbo. Os olhos dele me percorriam e os meus desviavam-se constantemente para outros pontos da sala. Seria grosseiro de mais mandá-lo embora, e era incômodo de mais tê-lo ali comigo.

-... Desculpe-me... a respeito daquilo, Hermione. – Ele falou por fim, baixando os olhos. Via-sê que não era um homem de pedir desculpas, e tal ato o deixava sem saber o que fazer com as mãos.

- Não, desculpe-me. A culpa foi inteiramente minha. – Murmurei, também de olhos baixos.

- Não inteiramente.

- Meu casamento... está num momento frágil. Foi um ato impensado.

- Esqueçamos. – Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, resoluto.

- Sim, esqueçamos. – Levantei-me e abri a porta para ele. Ele me desejou boa noite e saiu, deixando-me sozinha com minha nova casa, por todo o ano.

Obviamente que não esquecemos.

Minha primeira aula foi estranha. Eram alunos do primeiro ano, todos tão pequenos, tão inocentes, tão atrasados porque não conseguiam achar as salas de aula... e Severus a um canto, quase invisível ali, olhando-me de tempos em tempos, anotando coisas em uma prancheta, tirando minha concentração... Quando a aula terminou, e os alunos saíram quase que correndo, ele foi até mim e murmurou um 'meus parabéns, professora', antes de deixar a sala. Observei sua capa negra farfalhar ao sair, hipnoticamente.

Passei a vê-lo apenas durante o almoço, pois nem mesmo o jantar ele tinha no Salão Principal. Trocávamos palavras educadas, frias, carecidas de sentido, e continuávamos nossas vidas. McGonnagal então começou a me instruir a nível superior em Transfiguração, todas as sextas depois do jantar, magias que eu não tinha idéia que eram possíveis na prática. Eu as adorava, claro, e passava cada resquício de meu tempo livre estudando e aprofundando meus conhecimentos sobre os assuntos que ela me mostrava. Agora toda a biblioteca era livre para mim, na categoria de professora, e eu podia olhar qualquer livro que quisesse. Passava às vezes noites inteiras lendo. Passava então o dia com olheiras cansadas.

Recebi muitas cartas de Ginny e Harry, contando sobre o aniversário de James e sobre o nascimento do pequeno Albus. Também muitas cartas de mamãe e papai, mas nenhuma de Ron. No entanto, mandava cartas para ele todos os fins de semana, contando sobre coisas que haviam acontecido comigo, pedindo notícias, tudo o que se supunha que uma carta ao marido deveria conter. Ainda hoje não sei se ele chegou a abrir alguma delas, o fato é que nunca recebi qualquer resposta.

Conheci melhor Frances Prince, e foi inevitável dar razão a Severus. A garota recitava os livros de cor, como se sua vida dependesse disso, e quase nenhum outro aluno tinha chance de falar quando ela estava na classe. Um dia pedi para que ficasse um pouco mais e lhe entreguei meia dúzia de livros nas mãos.

- Frances, sei que você se sai melhor que todos na classe, mas acredito que os outros também tenham que ter uma chance. Para não desperdiçar sua inteligência, pode começar a estudar esses assuntos.

- Isso é uma espécie de dever de casa extra?

- Não, isso é um projeto só nosso. Quero que você estude mais Transfiguração e Poções, para poder me ajudar em algumas das minhas pesquisas científicas. Sei que você consegue.

-... uau! Obrigada, professora! Eu vou me esforçar.

- Só não se esforce de mais. Você também merece se divertir de vez em quando. – Eu disse sorrindo, lembrando de meu ridículo desespero em ser sempre a melhor quando era mais jovem. Ela também sorriu, timidamente, e se foi. Severus entrou logo em seguida.

- Ótima idéia, poderia ter tido quando ainda era estudante. Me pouparia de muita irritação.

- Olá Severus... - murmurei, arrumando minhas anotações na mesa.

- E agora, o que acha de Frances?

-... acho que se parece comigo – concordei, relutante. – Mas não quero aterrorizá-la.

- O terror também funciona, lembre-se disso, pois todo professor cedo ou tarde é obrigado a recorrer a ele.

- Não eu – retruquei, olhando-o. Ele sentou-se na beirada de minha mesa, me olhando de cima. Os olhos de poços sem fim, cuspindo fogo escaldante, novamente me fizeram ficar momentaneamente boba.

- Até você. – E depois, olhando para minhas notas – como está indo com suas pesquisas?

- Dei um tempo até terminar a graduação. Há magias que muito me interessam na ciência da Transfiguração.

- De fato, mas se bem a conheço, ainda se inclina a caldeirões borbulhantes e fusões mágicas...

- Ainda são minha área principal de interesse, Snape. – Confirmei, levantando-me para ficar a altura de seus olhos.

- Sim, a sutil magia dos ingredientes cozinhando e se fundindo lentamente... quase filosófico, não?

- Sempre pensei que preferia outro tipo de Artes Mágicas, Severus...

- Há magias que se fundem a níveis muito mais profundos dos que está estudando senhorita... senhora Weasley. Lembra-se da primeira coisa que lhe disse?

Forcei minha mente, mas não acreditava que fosse me lembrar da nossa primeira conversa. Fiz que não.

-... há magias que engarrafam a fama, fervem a glória e cozinham a imortalidade. Todas classificadas como Magia Negra. No entanto ainda há uma beleza profunda em preparar tais poções... Sempre falei delas, a todos os meus alunos, e foi a senhorita quem chegou mais perto de se interessar por elas. Eu poderia ensinar-lhe... se quisesse aprender.

Sua voz me hipnotizava, e sem notar eu já estava a menos de meio metro de distância dele. Seus olhos negros brilhavam, e os cabelos escondiam parte do rosto, deixando-o ainda mais misterioso. Oh, eu queria aprender, e como queria aprender...

- Não. Muito obrigada, mas engarrafar a glória não me interessa nem um pouco. – Respondi. – É melhor ir, meus alunos do terceiro ano chegarão a qualquer segundo.

- A proposta fica de pé, Hermione, por algum tempo... – ele rosnou, novamente sério, levantando-se e ajeitando as vestes negras. Sumiu como havia chegado, num farfalhar do vento. Logo eu me via novamente frente a crianças não tão ansiosas para aprender algo quanto eu.

Sentada novamente em minha cadeira, olhando várias cabeças abaixadas pensando sobre o teorema da transfiguração básica, eu simplesmente não consegui evitar um pensamento. Era um pensamento perturbador, e absurdo, e me fazia sentir outra vez aquela sensação de ser uma pessoa terrível e sem alma. Eu desejava Severus Snape, com toda a força de meu corpo em ebulição.


	6. Cap V

**Razão e Desrazão - **_by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. V_

Era véspera do começo das férias de Natal, o a neve caía sobre Hogwarts tão belamente quanto sempre caiu, transformando a cabana do Guarda Caças num bolo de glacê e os caminhos para as estufas em belos tapetes brancos. À noite, a neve chegava a brilhar mais que a lua. Eu me preparava para voltar para casa pela primeira vez em seis meses.

Estava nervosa de mais para dormir, então resolvi que passaria na cozinha para dar um alô aos elfos e comer algum doce. Doces não exatamente me acalmavam, mas transformavam minha frustração em energia criativa, então eu de vez em quanto escapava pelos antigos caminhos do Mapa dos Marotos para a cozinha ou para Hogsmeade. Envolvi-me num longo robe cor de caramelo e caminhei pelos corredores de fraca iluminação azul, em silêncio. Fiz cócegas na pêra certa do cesto de frutas e entrei na cozinha, crente que encontraria apenas elfos num momento de descanso, como sempre.

Surpreendi-me ao dar de cara com Severus metido em pijamas largos pretos e com uma xícara nas mãos. Pelo cheiro era chá de camomila.

- Deus, você não tem uma peça em seu guarda roupa que não seja negra?! – Perguntei, ao que ele pulou do banco da mesma maneira que havia feito aquele dia no café em Londres. Olhou-me feio por um segundo ou dois e então puxou uma cadeira para que eu me sentasse.

- Não, só uso negro e usarei exclusivamente negro até o fim de meus dias.

Eu ri, virando-me para um dos elfos, que me olhava com expectativa. Tinha vários abafadores de chá na cabeça.

- Olá Dobby, como vai?

- Olá senhora Hermione! Dobby vai bem, Dobby é livre. – Eu ri novamente. Aquele elfo parecia ser o único que valia a pena ter salvado da escravidão. Ele adorava a própria liberdade. – A senhora Hermione quer alguma coisa da cozinha? Dobby pega.

- Obrigada, Dobby, eu queria algo doce, se tiver alguma coisa.

- Dobby e os colegas de Dobby fazem para a senhora num instante.

Antes que eu pudesse protestar, meia dúzia de elfos já estava preparando algo para mim. Dei de ombros e me virei para Severus, que voltara a bebericar seu chá. Ele me ofereceu uma xícara, e eu aceitei.

Aceitei por causa da antiga magia trouxa no chá de camomila... aceitei porque ele era um perfeito cavalheiro, apesar de tudo. Aceitei porque, céus, eu tinha dado sorte de encontrá-lo ali, porque desperdiçá-la sendo tão deselegante?!

- Entendi porque bebe tanto disso. – Murmurei, levando a xícara aos lábios. - Entendi logo antes de vir para Hogwarts.

- Ah é? E pode me contar este segredo? – Ele perguntou, sarcástico, ao que eu lhe sorri.

- Chá de camomila diminui a solidão.

Ele ficou em silêncio, porém baixou os olhos para a xícara e deu-me um breve sorriso. Era tudo o que ele precisava fazer para que eu soubesse que estava certa. Mesmo porque vê-lo sorrindo era algo raro.

- Devem ter sido anos muito difíceis, durante a guerra... – murmurei, levando minha xícara aos lábios.

- Minha vida foi feita de anos difíceis, Hermione. Sabe que apenas depois que seu amiguinho metido a herói nos livrou do Lord é que pude conhecer meu sobrinho? Antes era arriscado de mais que o Lord soubesse que eu tinha uma família. Foi quando me acostumei a tomar... essa coisa. – Seus olhos me alcançaram, e eu não os desviei dessa vez. Deixei que falasse.

- Harry reuniu muitas famílias de volta matando Voldemort.

- Não a dele – Severus disse, lentamente. – Matar Voldemort não trouxe Lily de volta. Algumas vezes, durante a guerra, me peguei tendo esse tipo de esperança tola. Uma dessas peças estranhas que a mente nos prega, talvez...

Lembrei-me que há muito tempo, Harry havia me dito algo a respeito de Severus e a mãe dele. Não sabia detalhes.

- Lily era sua amiga, não era?

- Lily e eu crescemos juntos, na mesma rua. – Ele levou a xícara aos lábios e demorou algum tempo para voltar a falar. – Ela tinha o pior gênio que eu já havia visto em alguém tão jovem. Era talentosa e bondosa, apesar disso, e demonstrou desde cedo que era uma bruxa... totalmente o oposto daquela irmã seca dela. Entramos para Hogwarts juntos.

- Você deve saber muito sobre ela então... – um prato de alguma coisa branca pousou na minha frente, com um garfo enfiado nele, interrompendo nossa conversa. – O que é isso? – Perguntei a Dobby.

Severus respondeu.

- Bolo de açúcar. Era... era o doce preferido dela.

Ele amara Lily um dia. Pude perceber em seu tom de voz, no jeito como demonstrava conhecer aquele pequeno detalhe da mulher. Por um momento fiquei chocada com a pequena revelação... não tinha idéia de que aquele sentimento chegara a tanto, no passado. Depois, senti algo parecido com ciúmes. Parecido de mais.

- Harry não sabe disso. Você poderia ter contado muitas coisas a ele... Harry sempre quis saber sobre sua família.

- Potter, se bem me lembro, pode ouvir os últimos momentos de vida de sua mãe em sua mente. Acho que detalhes sobre a vida dela não fariam bem a ele.

- Talvez não façam bem a você.

Severus me olhou. Pensei ter visto mágoa e resignação em seus olhos, antes que voltassem a ser frios como sempre foram.

- Faz muito tempo que Lily se foi.

Baixei meu rosto e peguei parte daquela pasta branca de suspiro, levando a boca. Era tão doce que chegava a raspar na garganta, exatamente do jeito que eu gostava. Tomei um gole do chá de camomila, porém este havia perdido completamente o sabor, e apenas a temperatura contrastava com a refrescante sensação do bolo de açúcar.

- Desculpe, Severus, eu fui insensível. – Murmurei, depois de vários minutos em silêncio, apenas para quebrar aquele clima ruim que se formara entre nós. A verdade é que eu não sabia como agir perto dele mais... era extremamente confuso desejar um antigo professor, atual colega, num momento em que a pessoa que eu julgava ser o amor de minha vida não se dignava a falar comigo. Severus Snape conseguia ser bastante desagradável e estranhamente reconfortante ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo conversas carregadas como aquela que tínhamos acabado de ter era de certo modo melhor do que a solidão a dois de meu casamento. Não queria desejá-lo, porque tal coisa me faria mal, mas o desejava, porque isso me fazia bem. Uma contradição irracional pouco típica de mim... ou talvez não, eu já não tinha certeza sobre muitas coisas a respeito de mim.

- Lily gostava de chá de camomila também, além do bolo de açúcar. Ela ia muito bem em todas as matérias da escola, mas não gostava de transfiguração, nem de História da Magia. Lily tinha a mania de colocar o cabelo atrás da orelha esquerda com a mão direita, e quando se envergonhava ela corava nas orelhas, não nas bochechas. Lily odiava Potter na época da escola, então ela o transformou a seu bel prazer. Ela conseguia fazer isso com os homens. Ela tinha uma grande amiga chamada Marlenne, e um gato chamado Leite, que morreu durante o quarto ano. Ela chorou três dias pela morte desse gato, e se recusava a sair do quarto. Lily tinha cheiro de biscoitos de chocolate, e só usava meias brancas e de nenhuma outra cor. Guarde bem essas informações, e então as conte ao Potter na sua próxima carta.

-... você realmente a amava, então. – Algo em meu íntimo estava doendo. Preferi mascarar a dor a tentar descobrir o que era.

- Amava. Amava do mesmo jeito que você amava Ronald Weasley, um amor jovem, infantil, idealizado e com pouquíssimas chances de dar certo. Mesmo sem a existência de Potter.

- Eu ainda amo meu marido, Snape.

- Ama?

Não. Não amava. Maldito.

- Tenha uma boa noite. – Me levantei e saí às pressas da cozinha, no entanto uma mão forte segurou meu braço quando eu já alcançava o corredor.

- Hermione, não aja como uma criança!

- Boa noite, Snape! – Puxei meu braço e o olhei com fúria, lançando-me no corredor quase que correndo.

-... por quanto tempo ainda pretende sofrer?! – Ele me perguntou, meio gritando, pois eu já estava a vários passos de distância dele.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, o caminho a minha frente ficou embaçado. Comecei a correr.

Na manhã seguinte, quando saí de meu quarto, com olhos inchados de tanto chorar e duas malas nos braços, o encontrei encostado a parede oposta, me esperando. Mal me viu e ele, daquele modo meio soturno, meio desconfiado, se aproximou.

- Me desculpe. – Murmurou tão baixo, que parecia que estava me contando um segredo de estado. Ignorei-o e continuei a andar.

- Por favor, Hermione!

Larguei as malas no chão e olhei para Severus, sem fazer questão alguma de esconder meu rosto que ainda estava úmido de lágrimas. Ele queria me fazer sofrer não queria, pois que me visse sofrer, se lhe dava tanto prazer brincar com a minha cabeça e com os meus sentimentos.

- 'Por favor' o quê? 'Por favor' você quer mais uma chance de me humilhar, de me jogar na cara o quanto a minha vida é horrível e sem sentido? 'Por favor' o quê, Severus?!

- Me perdoe! Eu não devia ter dito aquilo... eu apenas não consigo acreditar que alguém como você, jovem, talentosa e bonita fique se martirizando por tanto tempo por amor! É... triste.

Sim, era triste. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? E, aliás, o que eu poderia fazer?!

-... apenas... apenas não tente me dizer como eu devo me sentir, Severus. Não é algo que eu possa controlar, como uma poção feita cuidadosamente.

-... eu entendo. – Ele entendia mesmo, eu sabia que sim. – Pode... pode entregar isso a Potter por mim? Pode lê-la se quiser. – Ele empurrou um envelope grosso em minhas mãos.

Olhei a carta.

- O que é isso?

- É o que você queria, algumas coisas que eu me lembro da vida de Lily Evans antes que ela se casasse. Por favor, entregue a ele, como meu agradecimento por... por ser Potter.

Severus virou as costas e se foi, me deixando com a carta nas mãos. Guardei-a entre minhas coisas, peguei novamente minhas malas, e então fui para casa.

Larguei minhas malas no chão da sala. Minha casa parecia uma zona de guerra, havia embalagens de comida e roupas sujas por todo o chão. Ronald era completamente incapaz de cuidar sozinho daquele lugar, eu sempre soube, mas achei que acabaria contratando alguém para isso, ou talvez fosse passar algum tempo com a família... mas aquilo estava realmente nojento. Eu quase podia vê-lo no meio daquela bagunça, sentado no sofá com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada – havia várias garrafas vazias no chão –, assistindo à nossa velha TV trouxa sem prestar atenção a nada.

Ouvi um barulho vindo do quarto. Contornei a sujeira, pisando em cima das roupas imundas... ele devia estar no trabalho àquela hora. Segurei com força a varinha na mão, talvez fosse algum invasor. Eu não duvidava que Ron tivesse deixado a casa aberta e desprotegida a qualquer um. Subi as escadas sem fazer barulho, passo ante passo, apurando os ouvidos.

O som não era de invasores.

Era o som da cama batendo contra a parede.

Era o som de uma mulher, gemendo.

Uma fera nasceu dentro de mim. Ah, se ele estivesse... se ele... se Ronald Weasley ousasse... céus, eu poderia matá-lo! Eu passara todo aquele tempo em Hogwarts lutando... lutando comigo mesma, resistindo em nome de nosso casamento, me virando do avesso, me punindo todas as vezes que sentia uma vontade louca de jogar tudo aquilo pro alto!! Ele não podia...

A porta do quarto estava trancada, e vi algumas de minhas cartas jogadas de qualquer jeito ali, envelopes fechados encostados à porta num montinho de papel inútil.

- _Alorromora!_

A porta se escancarou. A cama parou de bater na parede. A vadia loira em cima de meu marido parou de gemer, e virou os olhos assustados para mim, um segundo antes de ser atirada para trás quando Ronald ergueu o corpo, os olhos azuis do tamanho de bolas de tênis ao me ver parada ali na porta, com a varinha na mão.

- Hermione!

- DESGRAÇADO!

- Hermione, espera! Não é isso...

- _Furvicium_!!

Ouvi gritos de terror ao virar as costas e sair correndo. Aquela vadiazinha loira devia ser trouxa... que fosse, Ronald que se virasse para obliviar a prostituta com o corpo coberto de furúnculos verdes! Eu não queria nem saber, queria mais é que os dois morressem. Eu queria morrer!

Agarrei minhas malas, grossas gotas de sal voltando a se formar em meus olhos, e girei o corpo. Cai de joelhos no jardim da frente de Harry, agarrando as malas junto ao corpo, chorando tanto que sentia que ia sufocar em minhas próprias lágrimas. Literalmente, eu não conseguia respirar, não conseguia nem me erguer, nem mesmo gritar, só conseguia soluçar e chorar cada vez mais alto.

Lembro-me vagamente de Ginny correndo em minha direção, com um pequeno bebê no colo. Lembro-me dela gritando por Harry. Lembro-me mais ou menos de ser levantada do chão pelos braços fortes de meu melhor amigo, de me agarrar a ele, de continuar chorando até desmoronar numa cama macia, me sentindo oca e doente.

-... eu não acredito que ele realmente fez isso! Eu não acredito! Meu irmão é um perfeito retardado!

Uma neve pesada caía do lado de fora. Eu passara vários dias deitada na cama, chorando, dizendo que não agüentava mais, e embora alguém – Harry? – tivesse trazido um curandeiro, ninguém havia sido capaz de me tirar do estado em que ficara. Uma cena queimava minhas retinas dolorosamente. A cena de Ron sendo... montado por uma qualquer, se entregando tão fácil! Tão fácil! Deus, eu era tão estúpida!

Quando por fim consegui me recuperar o suficiente para responder racionalmente às perguntas que me faziam, contei, meio aos tropeços, o que eu havia visto ao chegar em casa, e o que havia feito. Ginny sabia que o irmão estava no St. Mungus, aparentemente depois de fazer um feitiço errado, mas quase cheguei a me divertir com sua reação.

- RETARDADO! ESTÚPIDO E CAFAJESTE! Deixe só mamãe saber disso, ele vai voltar para casa e nunca mais vai poder botar as asinhas para fora de novo... ah não vai mesmo!

- Ginny... Ginny... eu não me importo mais. – Disse lentamente, limpando o rosto e abraçando um travesseiro. "Por quanto tempo ainda pretende sofrer?!", eu o ouvia constantemente em minha cabeça. – Eu me cansei Ginny, cansei disso tudo, chega...

- Mione...

- É sério, Ginny, se Ronald quiser transar com trinta prostitutas de uma vez e morrer afogado no próprio vômito, que seja. Eu estou cansada de tentar fazer isso dar certo. Eu cansei de tentar amar Ron, simplesmente cansei.

Ela, novamente magra e esbelta, me olhou com pena. Ela havia tido sua cota de sofrimento no amor, mas sabia que Harry a amava. E ela o amava também. Eram um casal, e acima de tudo uma família feliz. Para Ginny, era incompreensível o que se passava comigo, ela apenas sentia pena.

-... odeio dizer isso, Hermione, porque o Ron foi mesmo um imbecil, mas ele sofreu quando você foi dar aulas. Ele sofreu muito com tudo o que aconteceu com vocês e... você sabe, Ron se faz de forte, mas ele não agüenta.

- Bom... eu cansei de agüentar por nós dois.

Ela não tentou contestar ante a resolução dura em meus olhos.

Os dias se passaram. Eu havia decidido parar de sofrer. Era a segunda vez que ele me dizia algo que me fazia tomar uma firme resolução em minha vida, e isso não me escapava, mas a verdade é que ele estava certo. Eu não podia sofrer para sempre, lutar para sempre por uma causa perdida. Já havia feito o bastante pelo meu casamento, muito mais do que achara capaz. Se não havia dado certo mesmo assim, então que se acabasse de uma vez, antes de me consumir por completo.

Pude conhecer pessoalmente o pequeno Albus. Era uma criança de cabelos pretos como o pai, e intensos olhos verdes. James não tinha olhos verdes, embora também se parecesse muito com Harry. Aprendi com Ginny a cuidar dele, pequenas coisas que uma mulher aprende quase naturalmente quando tem um filho. O Natal se aproximava, e eu me esforçava a cada dia para superar a tristeza, e simplesmente aproveitar. Sabia que Harry e Ginny também iam visitar Ron, e no fim acabei achando bom que alguém cuidasse dele. Ronald era incapaz de viver sozinho, e depois do momento inicial de raiva e frustração, eu não desejava mais que ele morresse, queria antes que achasse sua pessoa perfeita e fosse feliz com ela, fosse quem fosse. Apenas que me deixasse viver a minha vida também.

Era véspera de Natal, estava ajudando Ginny a preparar uma pequena ceia para nós. Sentia-me meio culpada vivendo lá sem permissão, atrapalhando a vida deles, mas Harry sempre insistia que eu podia ficar o tempo que eu quisesse. Naquele dia, ele chegou coberto de neve, pela porta da cozinha, arrastando atrás de si um trenó com um garotinho de dois anos e pouco sentado nele.

- James! Olha só o seu estado, filho... – Ginny correu e pegou a criança no colo. – Harry, como pode deixar uma criança tão nova pegar tanta neve?!

- Ah, Ginny, a gente estava se divertindo! Ele adora trenó... mal vejo a hora de poder colocar Albus junto também.

- Nem ouse, Harry Potter, colocar meus dois filhos para pegar uma pneumonia! Vamos tomar um banho James, vamos...

Ginny saiu rindo para a criança, e Harry se jogou numa cadeira à mesa da cozinha.

- Ela vai me matar quando vir que comprei uma vassoura infantil pra ele.

- Oh, vai mesmo! – Disse, rindo, empurrando algumas batatas para ele descascar. – Harry, tem certeza que você e Ginny não preferem passar o Natal na Toca com o resto da família Weasley?

- Temos certeza, Mione, relaxa. Queremos passar esse Natal só nós, e passaríamos só nós mesmo que você e Ron não tivessem brigado.

- Como ele está?

Harry me olhou, e notei um certo constrangimento por trás das lentes dos óculos redondos.

-... ainda se coçando.

Corei. Agora parecia exagerado ter enfeitiçado ele.

-... mas fora isso...?

- Ele está bastante miserável, Hermione, mas sabe que mereceu. Ele finalmente percebeu que foi um idiota com você, e não só por... por aquilo. Mas você sabe como é Ron, ele se faz de forte, mas...

- Ele não agüenta, eu sei. Sabe Harry, eu não quero que ele sofra. Tentamos, não deu certo...

- Vou dizer isso a ele quando for visitá-lo. Aliás, você não quer mesmo passar o Natal com sua família?

- Ah, sabe como são papai e mamãe, eles compraram uma passagem de avião para algum lugar e foram, eu nem sei direito onde. Eles adoram viajar, e eu não estava com vontade.

- Entendo... – Harry mudou de assunto.

Então Ginny voltou com um pequeno garoto cheirando a sabonete nos braços. Ela o botou no chão e James correu para o pai.

- Pai! Plesente!

- Depois James, agora ainda não é hora de presentes. – Harry disse, pegando o garoto no colo. – O que você quer ganhar?

- Uma vassoula.

Eu baixei o rosto e ri, fazendo Ginny começar a ficar vermelha nas orelhas.

- Harry Potter, você por acaso comprou uma vassoura para ele?

- Bem...

- Harry! Ele tem dois anos!

- Eu tinha uma vassoura com um ano de idade! Li numa carta da minha mãe...

- A carta! – Eu havia me esquecido completamente da carta de Severus, com tudo o que acontecera. Bati a mão na testa e larguei a faca de descascar batatas em cima da mesa, correndo para o quarto. Demorei um minuto para achar o pergaminho no meio de minhas malas, então voltei para a cozinha, onde Harry e Ginny ainda se entreolhavam.

- Harry, me desculpe, eu esqueci completamente disso...

- O que é isso, Mione?

- É uma carta... do Snape.

- Do Snape?!

Sentei-me próximo a ele e pousei o papel em cima da mesa, sentindo o olhar da ruiva em minhas costas.

- Um dia antes de... de eu sair de férias, conversei com ele. Ele conheceu sua mãe muito bem, Harry, então perguntei por que nunca havia dito nada sobre ela para você... no dia seguinte, ele me entregou isso pra te dar. Disse que eu podia ler se quisesse, mas acho que você deve ler primeiro.

O silêncio havia caído na cozinha. Ginny desligou o fogo e mandou James ir brincar na sala, enquanto Harry pegava o envelope e o abria lentamente, os olhos fixos no papel. Olhou para Ginny, então para mim, e novamente para a carta, antes de desdobrar as três folhas de pergaminho escritas numa caligrafia fina e formal. Ginny sentou-se ao lado do marido, e fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

Harry começou a ler. Vi seus olhos passarem de incrédulos para espantados, e em seguida um sorrisinho triste aparecer em seu rosto, antes dele cobrir a boca com a mão. Observei, em silêncio, seus olhos avançando na leitura, seu queixo tremer levemente, e o vi fechar a mão sobre a mesa. Quando finalmente Harry baixou a carta, havia dois pequenos e silenciosos rios de lágrimas em seu rosto, brilhando levemente à luz de uma vela.

Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos, suspirando, tentando retomar o controle. Eu já estava começando a me preocupar com que atrocidades Snape poderia ter escrito naquela carta, quando Harry tirou as mãos do rosto, os olhos ainda cheios de água, sorrindo.

-... me faça um favor, Hermione? Quando voltar à Hogwarts, diga pro Snape que... que ele me deu o melhor presente de Natal da minha vi... – Harry engoliu em seco. – Diga 'obrigado' por mim está bem?

Duas grossas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto sorridente, e Ginny sorriu para Harry e o abraçou. Ele passou os braços em volta do pescoço da mulher e ficou muito tempo com o rosto escondido no pescoço dela. Senti-me um tanto intrusa naquilo, embora também tivesse um bolo de lágrimas de emoção preso em minha garganta. Severus fizera Harry chorar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo... era surreal pensar nisso. Justo Severus Snape, ex-Comensal da Morte, ex-professor mais odiado da escola, ex-bode expiatório para qualquer coisa ruim que começava a acontecer no colégio... justo esse homem dera ao meu melhor amigo o "melhor presente de Natal da vida dele". Severus... ah, Severus... que mistério seria esse que o fazia parecer um anjo e um demônio, um vilão e um mocinho?!

Levantei-me, pretendendo deixar Harry e Ginny sozinhos, mas ele finalmente se afastou um pouco da ruiva para me olhar.

- Espere, Mione... ele disse que você podia ler, leia também.

- Não sei se isso é certo, Harry...

- Por favor, Mione, leia. Talvez essa carta também seja pra você.

Meus olhos pousaram nas três folhas de pergaminho desarrumadas em cima da mesa, e lentamente as juntei novamente. Baixei os olhos, não tinha certeza se queria ler aquilo. Ainda me lembrava da sensação desagradável de ouvi-lo falar de Lily.

- Você se importa se eu ler no meu quarto, Harry?

-... Não, vai lá...

Segurando as folhas, me refugiei no quarto de hóspedes da casa de Harry, e me aconcheguei bem em minha cama antes de começar a ler. Podia ouvir a voz grave de Severus ao passar os olhos pelas palavras, e podia vê-lo escrevendo aquilo na calada da noite, sozinho em seu quarto, a luz alaranjada de uma vela refletindo em sua pele.

"_Caro Potter. Sei que ao começar a ler estas linhas, estará esperando o pior. Sei o que pensa de mim, e não posso dizer que está de todo errado. Já na escola me chamava de morcego velho e amargurado... creio que foi no que os meus anos de vida me transformaram, de fato. _

_Mas está carta não é para falar de mim. Não... sua amiga irritantemente sabe-tudo Granger me convenceu a escrevê-la, ao observar que eu sabia muito mais sobre sua mãe do que você. Em toda a sua honra Grifinória, Granger não achou isso certo, e por hora prefiro não contrariá-la, já que ela tem sido aqui nesta escola uma de minhas colegas mais queridas, apesar de tudo. Considere isso então um pequeno agradecimento frente a tudo o que você fez pelo mundo bruxo, por Hogwarts e também por mim._

_Conheci Lily Evans quando..."_

Severus contou detalhes. Detalhes tão mínimos que me espantei que ainda se lembrasse de tudo. Descreveu bastante bem o parquinho onde Lily e sua irmã Petúnia costumavam brincar quando eram crianças, e também descreveu as primeiras magias involuntárias da ruiva de olhos verdes. Disse, com pormenores, que aparência ela tinha quando entrou para Hogwarts, e descreveu minúcias de seus hábitos. Contou também, embora um pouco a contra gosto pelo que percebi, como Lily havia conhecido James Potter, como ele era quando mais jovem, e como aos poucos foi se transformando num homem decente, apenas pelo desejo dela.

"_... percebi que Lily estava se apaixonando por ele quando, numa tarde, a vi indo em direção a um amuado Potter, para perguntar o que tinha. Você já sabe, e não vou me demorar nisso, nos sentimentos que mantinha por sua mãe. Naquele momento, percebi que a tinha perdido para sempre. Talvez aquele momento, observando minha adorável amiga de infância abraçar carinhosamente meu mais odiado inimigo, tenha sido o momento que me transformou no que sou hoje. Um morcego amargurado, em suas palavras. Mas não culpo Lily por isso, e tampouco Potter. Bem lá no fundo sempre soube que nunca teria chance com tão adorável criatura. Com o tempo, meu amor por ela se transformou apenas em uma dolorida saudade de nossas épocas de criança, onde ela era minha única amiga. Não deixei de querer bem a ela Harry, mas deixei de amá-la, afinal de contas. Entendi, a duras penas, o quão inocente pode ser o primeiro amor."_

Não sei se Severus escreveu aquela carta pensando apenas em seu passado, ou se a escreveu pensando também em minha própria relação com Ron. O fato é que me via espelhada nos sentimentos dele, desde os primeiros sinais de um sentimento casto, até as últimas torturas silenciosas, as últimas noites solitárias, antes de começar a sentir um leve, levíssimo sopro de ar onde antes só havia dor. Passei para a última folha.

"_Lembro-me nitidamente do dia em que soube que Lily havia morrido. Fazia mais de dois anos que não nos víamos, não nos falávamos, nem trocávamos cartas. Era arriscado, tendo em vista minha posição, manter contatos com qualquer um do lado do ministério além do que me mandava estritamente o Lord das Trevas. Lembrei-me quase instantaneamente de uma conversa que tínhamos tido a muito, muito tempo atrás, ainda na escola. Lily havia dito que quando morresse, queria uma festa, e não um funeral triste. Me disse que queria ser enterrada lado a lado com o amor de sua vida, com um lírio branco nas mãos entrelaçadas. Disse que queria que em sua lápide escrevessem sobre o quão boa esposa e mãe havia sido, e também queria que escrevessem que havia amado, acima de tudo, apesar de tudo, porque esta era a coisa mais importante._

_Tentei fazer com que se cumprissem suas vontades. Ainda hoje, às vezes visito Godric Hollows, e deixo um lírio branco em seu túmulo. Peço que, se puder, faça o mesmo. Ela adorava lírios brancos, e ficaria feliz em saber que seu filho sabe disso. _

_Por último, Potter, mais uma vez obrigado. Por ser o menino da profecia, por ter cumprido com seu destino tão bravamente. Após a morte de Lord Voldemort, pude enfim conhecer minha última família, minha meia-irmã e meu sobrinho. Talvez se surpreenda ao saber que também tenho uma família, como sua amiga Hermione se surpreendeu. Não os culpo, sou mesmo bastante obtuso para demonstrar sentimentos de um ser humano normal. Mas eu os tenho, ainda, acredite Potter. Eu ainda guardei a capacidade de amar, em algum lugar. Talvez não um amor puro e inocente, mas ainda assim amar, como teria gostado sua mãe. Como um dia ela me ensinou. Gostaria que você entendesse isso..._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Severus Prince Snape."_

Meu olhar se prendeu na última linha. Na última linha da caligrafia fina, rebuscada, preto arranhando o amarelado do pergaminho. "Gostaria que você entendesse isso..." Era quase físico, eu quase podia senti-lo sussurrando estas palavras em meu ouvido. Para mim, não para Harry. "Eu ainda guardei a capacidade de amar... gostaria que entendesse isso... Hermione..."

Fechei os olhos, me deixei levar pela sensação de que ele estava ao meu lado, tão próximo, ao alcance da mão, logo ali, me consolando, me abraçando. Se aquilo era um feitiço, não sei dizer, mas o fato é que me senti inteiramente bem, pela primeira vez naquele ano.

Eu não me senti sozinha.


	7. Cap VI

**N/a: **Estou tão feliz! Essa fic está recebendo mais hits por capitulo postado do que qualquer outra que eu já escrevi. Ah sim, neste capitulo, tenho a honra de lhes apresentar... a morena misteriosa.

**Razão e Desrazão - **_by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. VI_

Voltei à Hogwarts uma semana antes do início das aulas, como de costume. Agi normalmente, de maneira agradável com todos, categoricamente determinada a não comentar nada sobre meu... divórcio. Estranho pensar em tal palavra e atribuí-la a mim, mas eu sabia que devia me acostumar com ela. Neville foi o único que notou que eu já não usava aliança, e discretamente me perguntou se havia acontecido alguma coisa entre eu mim e Ron.

- Voltei a ser Granger. – Respondi. E não dei mais detalhes. Neville foi sensível o suficiente para não pedi-los.

Eu sabia que se Severus estivesse no castelo, ele teria notado também. Mas ele ainda não voltara, e não era obrigado a voltar até o primeiro dia de aula, então deduzi que estava em algum ponto de Londres com a misteriosa irmã e com o sobrinho.

Por isso fiquei surpresa quando o encontrei aquela tarde, quando ainda faltavam três dias para o início das aulas. Mas estou me adiantando.

Era uma tarde particularmente bela, aquela. O sol de início de primavera brilhava firme, o ar tinha aquele cheiro de grama nova e terra úmida. Embora eu tivesse planejado passar meu tempo preparando minhas aulas antecipadamente, o dia parecia ser um convite a um passeio. Eu estava me sentindo realmente bem, coisa um tanto quanto rara desde o início das férias de Natal, então não recusei tal convite.

Vesti uma roupa bruxa simples, de tweed, e decidi passear por Hogsmeade. Fazia tanto tempo que eu simplesmente não andava por lá, para olhar as vitrines e trocar uma palavra ou outra despreocupadamente com conhecidos! Fiquei quase encantada ao descobrir uma nova pequena livraria no começo da rua principal, e gastei lá quase uma hora inteira folheando livros com cheiro de novo. Comprei tinta e penas novas, e passei no correio para deixar uma carta a Harry. Quando percebi que estava com sede, pensei em ir ao Três Vassouras, mas parei no meio do caminho. Aquele lugar estava cheio de lembranças do "trio de ouro" e, conseqüentemente, de Ron.

Eu estava evitando pensar em Ron ao máximo.

Foi então que me lembrei de Madame Puddifoot. Ron e eu nunca tínhamos ido lá, achando que era um lugar ridículo e piegas, mas naquele momento serviria perfeitamente. Devia estar razoavelmente vazio e os ocupantes estariam mais preocupados com seus respectivos pares do que com uma jovem professora passando a tarde no povoado.

Ao entrar no pequeno café vaporoso, pude notar imediatamente que não havia mudado muito. Continuava predominantemente rosa e branco, cheio de babados e ridiculamente gracioso, como a antiga sala de Umbridge. Sentei-me em uma mesa próxima a janela, parcialmente escondida por um grande abajur de babados e estampas floridas que iluminava aquele canto do pequeno salão, e quando madame Puddifoot veio me atender, pedi alguns biscoitos de leite e chá de camomila.

Foi só quando já estava na metade da xícara que ele chegou. A principio não notei, estava de costas para a porta, e tudo o que ouvi foi o sino avisando a chegada de alguém e a voz animada e ligeiramente grave de uma mulher.

-... e eu disse a ele que queria o que era meu de direito, e queria também um pouco de respeito e gentileza. E o sujeitinho apenas foi embora sem me dizer palavra! Acredita nisso, querido? Queria que todos os homens do mundo fossem como você, Severus.

- Não seja tola, você é a única que conhece meu lado gentil.

Eu me virei com rapidez para a porta. E lá estava ele, sorrindo um sorriso leve, apenas um curvar de lábios, que transformava completamente sua fisionomia de um jeito totalmente positivo. Trazia os cabelos soltos, e vestia suas costumeiras roupas negras, mas andava de braços dados com uma mulher, que eu não podia descrever de outra forma a não ser estonteantemente linda.

Tinha longos cabelos perfeitamente negros, brilhantes, que desciam em cachos por suas costas até a cintura delgada. Os olhos eram grandes, oblíquos, de um azul puro como aquarela. Os lábios, naturalmente vermelhos e dados a um sorriso fácil. A roupa trouxa era justa, mas não o suficiente para se tornar vulgar. Para todos os lados havia curvas, graciosas e perfeitas, num corpo que eu julgava não ser muitos anos mais velho que o meu. Olhava para Severus com a mais pura admiração.

Ele olhava para ela simplesmente com tranqüilidade. Uma tranqüilidade que eu nunca tinha visto no rosto dele em nenhuma ocasião.

Novamente virei o rosto para frente, e deslizei alguns centímetros na cadeira, tentando ocultar-me atrás do abajur extravagante. O casal sentou a duas mesas de distância, Severus de costas para mim e a mulher bem ao lado dele.

- Gostou do povoado querida? – Perguntou ele com uma voz casual. Casualidade era algo estranho, vindo dele.

- Imensamente. Quando me falava dele, achava que era quase abominável. Mas você tem essa mania irritante de tornar tudo abominável! – Ela riu, inclinando-se para ele, pelo que eu via no reflexo do meu bule de chá.

- Confesso que tenho, de fato. Mas acho que você me compreende apesar disso.

- Claro que compreendo, Severus... meu pobrezinho. – Ela se inclinou ainda mais e segurou a mão dele entre as próprias, e Severus baixou o rosto por um momento antes de erguê-lo novamente e entrelaçar os dedos aos dela.

Senti meu rosto arder, e uma coisa gelada e escorregadia se alojar em meu peito. Não era possível... não os dois... não podia ser... tinha que ser outra coisa! Eu não podia ter sido traída pelos dois! No momento em que esse pensamento me surgiu na cabeça, tive vontade de rir de mim mesma, amargamente. Traída?! Eu fora casada com _Ronald_. Eu fora traída por _Ronald_. Tudo o que eu tivera com Severus foi um breve e estranho beijo, e nada mais. Ele não _tinha_ como me trair, porque ele não tinha obrigação nenhuma comigo.

Então porque eu me sentia tão profundamente magoada com aquela pequena cena?! Ele e aquela mulher belíssima, tão íntimos e unidos...

- Sabe, pensei em me mudar para cá, e deixar aquela casa sufocante em Spinner's End.

- Severus! – A mulher parecia francamente espantada. – Você pretende mesmo deixar aquele lugar miserável finalmente?! Mas venho lhe falando isso há quanto tempo, dois anos?! – Ela sorriu – Há algum motivo especial para isso?

- Talvez...

- Oh, não me diga que...?

Eu não podia ver o seu rosto, mas sua resposta já foi suficiente para fazer eu me sentir sufocada.

- Você disse que achou adorável, não é? Era só o que precisava saber querida. Gostaria de começar de novo em um lugar adorável, com a pessoa que mais tem se mostrado especial para mim.

Não tenho certeza de quanto dinheiro larguei em cima da mesa, só que nunca tinha saído com tanta pressa de um lugar, sem que tivesse o próprio Voldemort as minhas costas. Tive a impressão que ele chegou a se virar para a porta, tentando ver quem acabara de deixar o pub, mas tudo o que ele teve tempo de ver foi a barra das minhas vestes de tweed acabando de sumir.

Voltei um tanto trôpega de volta para Hogwarts. Ele... Severus queria começar de novo, com aquela mulher. Isso queria dizer que iriam se casar? Oh não, casamento era um erro tão grande! Ao menos era o que eu achava naquele momento. 'Casamento' parecia ser a palavra predominante em todos os meus problemas. Pelas calças de Merlin, ele não podia se casar agora! Não... não quando eu finalmente me sentia livre para começar a corresponder o que achava que eram provocações insinuantes.

Ou será que eu me enganara o tempo todo? Será que aquele homem sisudo que era meu colega apenas estava sendo gentil comigo porque eu tinha um cérebro útil para seus propósitos? Será que estava sendo gentil comigo porque eu era a "fiel escudeira de Harry Potter"? Aqueles olhares insistentes, sempre foram minha imaginação? Eu sabia que o beijo, naquele dia, fora culpa minha. Eu tomara a atitude, e fugira, e até agora eu parecia ser a única a fazer dramas e cenas, julgando que ele me queria como eu o queria.

Talvez para ele eu ainda fosse aquela irritante sabe tudo com dentes enormes e cabelo armado, que atrapalhava sua aula e o interrompia a qualquer oportunidade. Talvez eu ainda não passasse de uma criança, aos olhos dele.

Não posso dizer que não chorei. Chorar era meu novo hobbie, ao que eu notara, e estava ficando boa nisso. Chorei por uma noite toda, mas um pequeno feitiço glamour no dia seguinte me fez parecer completamente normal e descansada. Mas eu não fiquei chorando por ele, por Ron e pela minha porcaria de vida. Eu não podia ser tão fraca.

Não era a Hermione que o mundo conhecia.

Passei a evitá-lo cuidadosamente. Mesmo quando na noite seguinte apareceu para jantar, me certifiquei de levantar-me da mesa antes que ele pudesse começar a sobremesa. Passei dias inteiros em meu quarto e mais que nunca, contrariando meus princípios, pedia a Lynn que me trouxesse comida e livros. Quando as aulas começaram, sempre que ele se aproximava eu engatava uma conversa com qualquer um que estivesse por perto, e quando ele parecia prestes a insistir numa conversa a sós, eu dizia algo sobre ter que fazer alguma coisa e saía rapidamente. Eu não estava chorando, mas também não tinha certeza se conseguiria me manter racional em uma conversa amena com Severus. Não quando ao olhar seu rosto eu já sentia minhas entranhas queimando de ciúmes da beldade que ele chamava tão afetuosamente de 'querida'.

E, obviamente, eu teimava em nunca parar um segundo para pensar no porquê de tanto ciúmes. Eu não queria admitir, conscientemente, que eu tinha por ele mais do que atração física. Ainda não estava preparada para admitir isso.

Evitá-lo deu esplendidamente certo por cerca de quinze dias. Então, ao voltar da biblioteca já tarde da noite, meu medo se materializou na forma de Severus Snape me esperando ao lado da tapeçaria de flautista.

- Olá Hermione. – Ele murmurou, soturno, ao me ver chegando.

- Oh, Snape, você está aí. – Respirei fundo, ignorando com toda a força que tinha o fato dele ter usado meu primeiro nome outra vez. – Sinto muito não poder convidá-lo para entrar, estou absurdamente cansada. Quem sabe amanhã...

- Quem sabe amanhã você possa continuar se esquivando de mim. Não, senhorita Granger, acho que devemos conversar hoje. Acredito que não tomarei muito seu tempo.

-... pois bem, entre. – Murmurei, um tanto quanto aturdida. Disse a senha ao flautista e entramos em meu quarto. A pequena ante-sala cheia de estantes estava sobriamente decorada agora, mas não muito organizada. Virei-me de costas para recolher os livros largados no sofá com as mãos, ao invés de usar um feitiço.

- Então, é verdade. Voltou a ser Granger. – Ele disse, com voz firme, sentando-se sem ser convidado no outro sofá.

-... Neville disse a você? – Perguntei um tanto quanto surpresa, embora tivesse soado sarcástica. Não, Neville mal se aproximava de Snape.

- Notei a falta da aliança, e também que já não sobe mais no corujal todas as sextas-feiras. Você costumava mandar cartas ao Weasley às sextas.

- Você nota muitos fatos sobre mim, Snape. – Disse por fim, me virando. Meu rosto estava impassível, e me perguntei se era assim que os sonserinos sentiam-se o tempo todo. Divididos entre a frieza e a vontade de gritar insultos dos mais variados.

- Pensei que não se importasse.

- Pois eu me importo. – Sentei-me e cruzei os braços, encarando-o com toda a força de meu olhar.

-... ainda zangada pelo o que eu disse antes de você sair?

Eu nem mesmo me lembrava daquilo. Por quanto tempo ainda pretende sofrer...? Aparentemente eu era incapaz de deixar de sofrer. Irracional de mais em meus sentimentos. No fim, eu parecia sempre acabar molhando o travesseiro com minhas lágrimas por outra pessoa. Por que eu só amava os homens errados?!

Merlim... eu o amava!

- Granger?

Percebi que tinha ficado em silencio por quase um minuto inteiro. Meu rosto continuava impassível, mas eu sabia que Severus era um exímio legilimens. Empalideci levemente só de imaginar a possibilidade de ele invadir minha mente e perceber aquilo que eu acabara de admitir para mim mesma.

- Não, não estou zangada. Você está absolutamente certo, eu e Ronald nunca combinamos e não devíamos ter casado. Mas não se preocupe, eu já não vivo com ele e não pretendo voltar a viver, algum dia. Dê-se por satisfeito, conseguiu o que queria. Sua aluna mais brilhante agora vai se dedicar exclusivamente aos estudos. Agora me deixe sozinha.

Ele olhou para mim de um jeito estranho. Parecia estar se sentindo culpado e magoado ao mesmo tempo. Levantou-se abruptamente.

- Achei que... eu estava enganado a seu respeito Granger.

Suspirei profundamente, baixando o rosto. Não estava chorando, mas meu queixo trêmulo devia ter me denunciado.

- O que mais você quer de mim?

-... Potter recebeu a carta? – Ele perguntou. Por um momento, estranhei a mudança súbita de assunto.

- Sim. Ele me pediu para agradecê-lo. Você deu a ele o melhor presente de Natal que ele podia ter recebido. – Disse baixo, minha voz pouco acima de um sussurro.

- Você a leu?

Eu me lembrei das ultimas linhas da carta. Lembrei-me do gosto de chá de camomila na boca. Lembrei dos olhos tranqüilos dele voltados para a mulher no Pub. Daquele dia quente em Londres, do jeito soturno das aulas dele quando eu era mais nova. Do nosso beijo quase acidental.

- Não. – Respondi firme, pouco me importando ao perceber que ele via na minha mente a minha mentira.

Ele fez um aceno triste com a cabeça.

- Boa noite Hermione. – Severus disse, quase pesaroso, e sumiu pela tapeçaria.

-

- Professora Granger?

A voz de Frances Prince me tirou de meus devaneios pouco saudáveis de volta para minha nova poção experimental. Desde que voltara das férias de Natal ela vinha me ajudando com algumas coisas básicas em meu projeto de estudos. Eu tinha conversado com Minerva a respeito e ela achava uma idéia adorável que eu me dispusesse a dar aulas extras à garota, contanto que a notícia não se espalhasse muito. Não que muitos daqueles alunos quisessem ter mais aulas do que já tinham, mas era bom não arriscar.

- Sim, Prince?

- Terminei aquele livro que a senhora... senhorita me indicou ontem. Fiz algumas anotações, será que poderia me esclarecer alguns pontos?

- Claro, querida, diga.

- O livro diz que há certas magias hereditárias, que não podem ser transmitidas de outra forma além do sangue, e que muitos bruxos hoje desconsideram esse tipo de magia, agora que a tradição de ensinar como trabalhar com elas se perdeu. Mas não explica direito que tipo de magias são essas e como podemos saber que possuímos alguma.

- Bem... – pensei por um momento. Esse era um assunto que eu considerava um nível avançado de mais para a garotinha de treze anos, mas Frances já me surpreendera várias vezes. – você tem algum parente trouxa querida?

-... hum, não sei professora. Acho que todos os meus parentes de sangue ainda vivos estão na Hungria, tirando papai e mamãe.

Então, ela de fato não sabia de seu parentesco com Severus. Ele estava certo mais uma vez.

- Bem, existe uma coisa que os trouxas chamam de DNA, e é um material que existe em nosso corpo, em cada parte dele, que informa sobre nossos ancestrais. Uma magia que eles chamam de ciência. É o DNA que diz que um bebê que tem dois pais de olhos azuis tem que necessariamente nascer com olhos azuis. Provavelmente, existe um DNA relacionado à magia, mas nós bruxos não nos ocupamos muito em estudar isso, o que eu acho uma pena.

Frances Prince parecia beber cada palavra minha. Perguntei-me, pela milésima vez, se eu tinha uma expressão parecida no rosto quando ouvia um professor falar, no passado.

- Então, a magia hereditária é como um DNA. Alguém que tenha na família um vidente, tem mais chances de ser um vidente ele próprio. É algo como uma inclinação natural a certas coisas. Pode ser desde habilidade em falar parsel até metamorfomagia. Não existem maneiras exatas de se descobrir suas inclinações... uma hora elas simplesmente aparecem. Como, por exemplo, sua habilidade em poções...

- Mas ninguém em minha família parece muito inclinado a poções. Nem... bem, às vezes eu acho que posso penetrar na mente das pessoas, sem que elas percebam. Não sei se isso é uma magia hereditária. - Ela disse parecendo encabulada, enquanto acabava de picar alguma coisa com a faca de prata.

Pisquei várias vezes por trás da nuvem de fumaça que se formara meu caldeirão, quando Frances despejara nele com cuidado asas de libélula azul.

- Sim, é hereditária. Essa capacidade se chama Legilimens e em geral os bruxos têm que se esforçar muito para adquiri-la. É uma habilidade delicada Frances... acho que devia ter algumas aulas particulares com o professor Snape. – E lá estava eu, outra vez, inevitavelmente dizendo o nome dele.

Todos os meus motivos para devanear voltaram. No fim, tudo o que eu fazia parecia voltar-se para ele. Meus estudos, meus atos, meus passos, até meus pensamentos. Snape naquela escola conseguia ser mais onipresente do que Dumbledore em si jamais fora.

-... com o professor Snape? – A garota parecia desgostosa com a idéia. Eu quase ri, não podia culpá-la.

- Bem, Frances querida... eu realmente não sei se devia lhe dizer isso mas... o professor Snape também é um Prince. Talvez por isso você seja boa em Poções e legilimens.

- Snape é um Prince?!

Tive que ser rápida para segurar o frasco que ela deixara escorregar pelos dedos.

- Sim, é. E creio seja o melhor legilimens vivo da Grã Bretanha. Ele pode lhe ensinar muito sobre essa magia, já que você tem facilidade com ela.

-... mas... um Prince?! Tem certeza, professora?

- Absoluta. A mãe dele chamava-se Eileen Prince. Só não diga a ele que fui eu quem lhe contei, está certo?

-... mas ele é tão desagradável. – Resmungou a garota, e desta vez eu não consegui evitar de rir. Frances corou.

- Sabe, ele não é tão ruim quanto parece. – Eu disse, divertida. – Ele passou por coisas muito ruins durante a guerra. Mas agora, com o fim de Voldemort, ele já não está tão ruim.

- Nossa, eu não quero nem imaginar como ele era quando era ruim. - Disse ela um tanto assustada, quase um murmúrio. – A senhorita teve aula com ele na sua época de Hogwarts, certo?

- Sim. E ele era ainda mais rabugento e inflexível e adorava favorecer os alunos da Sonserina. E claro, ele me odiava porque eu respondia a todas as suas perguntas. Mas acredite-me quando eu digo... ele não é tão ruim quanto parece. Devia falar com ele. – Fiz uma pausa, sorrindo levemente. – Pode ir agora, Frances. Vejo você outra vez amanhã?

- Sim professora. Até amanhã.

Quando a garota de longas tranças negras se foi, me larguei em uma cadeira e suspirei alto.

- Nem de longe tão ruim quanto parece... – murmurei para mim mesma, e um quadro de uma mocinha rechonchuda e ébria riu pra mim, comentando com a colega do quadro ao lado em voz audível.

- Ah se eu ainda pudesse me apaixonar assim! Definitivamente não ficaria choramingando pelos cantos, não! Mas essas moças de hoje são muito complicadas...

Mandei-a se calar.

-

O tempo passou sem que eu notasse, e o clima foi ficando mais quente. Frances disse para mim uma tarde que havia mencionado sua facilidade em legilimens com o professor Snape, e ele se dispusera a lhe dar algumas instruções vez por outra. Mas ele não veio falar comigo a respeito, e embora soubesse que eufalar comigo a respeito, e eu deveria suspirar de alivio, fiquei um tanto desapontada.

Mas quando dei por mim, as provas finais já estavam se aproximando.

Era absolutamente estranho estar do outro lado pela primeira vez. Ser eu a pessoa que aluninhos ansiosos vinham interrogar procurando descobrir o que exatamente teriam que saber para passar de ano. Preparar as provas, trocar idéias com os professores a respeito disso e daquilo. Não estar à beira de um colapso. Era, sem falta de palavra melhor, esquisito.

- Minerva, acha que feitiços de transfiguração animal ainda são muito complicados para o primeiro ano?

- Bem querida, depende da classe. Sei que a Corvinal está inteira apta, mas não tenho certeza quanto às outras.

- Hum... está certa Minerva, metade dos meus alunos da Grifinória ainda estão muito estabanados com suas varinhas para isso. Acho que vou dar a eles apenas pequenos besouros para a prova prática.

- Sim, faça isso. Ah, Hermione?

Ergui meus olhos para a velha diretora com um pouco mais de atenção e um leve sorriso.

- Fico feliz em ver que não deixou seus problemas pessoais influenciarem seu trabalho. Realmente, era mais do que eu podia esperar de você, em seu primeiro ano aqui.

Senti-me encabulada. Será que toda a Inglaterra discutia meus problemas conjugais quando eu virava as costas?

- Bem Minerva, se eu não fosse capaz de deixar meus problemas pessoais de lado, não acho que valeria a pena ser professora. E... – baixei o tom de voz para que somente ela pudesse me ouvir - meus problemas estão quase resolvidos. Ronald finalmente enviou-me uma carta dizendo que podemos quebrar o voto de união nas férias e, logo que isso esteja feito, vou procurar para mim alguma casa em um povoado bruxo. Estive pensando em Upper Flagley, que acha?

- Acho que seu casamento é só metade de seus problemas pessoais no momento, minha jovem. - disse Minerva, enigmática, antes de se levantar espanando um pó imaginário de suas vestes rigorosas. – Bem, eu vou para minha sala. Me entregue aquele relatório quando puder, está bem? Preciso dele para autenticar sua formação superior em Transfiguração no Ministério.

Porém quando já estava a dois passos de distância saí de meu torpor momentâneo e lhe perguntei.

- Qual seria a outra metade?!

Porém, nesse momento, Severus entrou na sala dos professores com as vestes negras farfalhando como sempre. Nós mal havíamos nos falado desde aquela noite em meu quarto. Minerva olhou para ele, e em seguida para mim, e deu um levíssimo sorriso enigmático. E saiu.

"Ela está passando tempo de mais conversando com aquele velho retrato" pensei comigo mesma, lembrando de uma vez em que cheguei ao seu escritório e a surpreendi às gargalhadas com o retrato de Dumbledore. Mas minhas bochechas estavam rosadas.

Por sorte, Neville virou-se para mim neste instante, juntando suas coisas rapidamente como que incomodado com a repentina presença do professor de poções na sala dos professores.

- Ah, Mione, se está pensando em se mudar para um povoado bruxo, sugiro que venha morar aqui em Hogsmeade. Upper Flagley tem um clima horrível o ano todo.

Severus ergueu o rosto, soturno, e suas pupilas acompanharam Neville até ele deixar a sala, quase correndo. Então se virou para mim.

- Pretende se mudar para Upper Flagley?

-... ainda não sei se é para lá que eu vou. Digo, Harry voltou a viver em Godric Hollows, talvez eu vá para lá. Mas já que pretende se mudar para Hogsmeade, poderia me dizer onde acho algum chalé confortável no povoado?

A maioria das pessoas naquela sala, mesmo que conhecessem Severus a mais de quinze anos, não puderam perceber uma única demonstração de surpresa em seu semblante. Talvez eu tenha sido a única a notar o leve arquear de suas sobrancelhas e os lábios levemente apertados.

- E quem lhe disse que eu pretendo me mudar para Hogsmeade?

-... eu ouvi. – Respondi incerta, desviando o rosto para minhas anotações. Já não tinha certeza se fora uma boa idéia tocar no assunto, mesmo com a perfeita cordialidade falsa em minha voz.

- Bem, ouviu errado, senhorita Granger.

- É mesmo? Pensei ter ouvido que se mudaria quando desposasse aquela moça adorável de cabelos pretos. – Sussurrei somente para ele ouvir, abandonando a falsa cordialidade. O ciúme voltara todo, com força total, ao me lembrar daquela mulher. Maldita, maldita mulher!

- Que...?! Acho que há um mal-entendido aqui, senhorita Granger. – Ele me disse, numa voz pouco mais alta que a minha.

- Oh não, creio que não. Recomeçar a vida... com uma pessoa especial... de fato, é algo bom para se fazer depois de todo o pesadelo da guerra.

- Precisamos conversar. – Ele insistiu, e notei um tom de ameaça. Estreitei levemente os olhos.

- Não, Snape, eu realmente o felicito pela iniciativa. Não precisa me dar detalhes, se não quiser. Sei que é uma pessoa reservada. – Levantei-me abruptamente. Não sabia quanto tempo mais meu sarcasmo sutil iria agüentar antes que minha voz começasse a tremer de raiva. – Tenha um bom dia.

Saí da sala como um furacão silencioso, e vi que ele fez menção de me seguir antes de notar dois ou três pares de olhos pregados nele. Com um suspiro, Severus voltou a se sentar, enquanto eu voltava para meu quarto pisando duro.

E pensando. Como eu fora ridícula naquele momento! Mas que raios, agora com certeza ele notaria meus sentimentos infantis, se houvesse uma chance de até então ele não ter notado. Merlin! Eu queria realmente me afundar no chão! E já que não podia me afundar no chão, tratei de me afundar em minha própria cama e tentar morrer de vergonha antes que ele viesse me procurar.


	8. Cap VII

**N/a: **É pessoal, vou terminar de postar. É isso aí, chega de torturar a Sheyla Snape, que vai pra UTI todo fim de semana porque não agüenta esperar pelo próximo capitulo. Embora o capitulo VII talvez faça ela e mais algumas pessoas irem para UTI outra vez (e sim, isso é um aviso discreto de que esse capitulo contem ceninhas quentes, só pra justificar a classificação +18).

**Razão e Desrazão - **_by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. VII_

Sobressaltei-me ao ouvir baterem à porta do meu quarto aquela noite. Não que eu já não tivesse esperando, mas a sensação de borboletas no estômago se intensificou quando meu temor se tornou realidade. Ele estava do outro lado, em frente à tapeçaria do flautista, aguardando. Levantei-me da cama e vesti meu robe caramelo por cima da camisola fina e branca que usava. O calor do verão já se fazia sentir e mesmo com todas as janelas abertas, eu ainda transpirava um pouco. Nem uma única folha da Floresta Proibida, que eu via lá fora pela luz do luar, se mexia. A falta de vento era um tanto quanto opressora.

Empurrei o retrato e dei de cara com Snape, vestido exatamente da mesma maneira de sempre, todo aquele preto, botões fechados nos punhos e golas, como se nunca sentisse calor na vida. Chegava a ser espantoso.

- Antes que feche a porta na minha cara, me deixe entender algumas coisas, certo? – Me disse à guisa de boa noite, parecendo mais sombrio e amargurado que nunca.

Dei espaço para que ele entrasse, mas permaneci em silêncio.

- Para começar, porque acha que vou me casar?! – O tom opressor de sua voz poderia ter escondido alguma exasperação, mas ele sabia mascará-la quase perfeitamente.

-... Madame Puddifoot. – Respondi baixo, sem tirar os olhos dele. Pelas barbas de Dumbledore, eu o queria tanto! Queria livrá-lo daquela roupa quente, apertada e negra, e fazer amor com ele até desmaiarmos de cansaço. Tive que reunir toda a minha presença de espírito para não corar ao simples pensamento.

- Madame Puddifoot?! – Desta vez ele não fez questão de esconder a exasperação. – O quê ela disse, algum tipo de fofoca?

- Não, Snape, eu vi. No 'Madame Puddifoot'. Não precisa negar, vi como vocês dois estavam íntimos. Realmente... realmente foi uma tolice minha achar... ohn, por favor, poupe a nós dois mais embaraços e vá embora, sim?!

Severus tinha aquela expressão de quem não estava entendendo nada do que eu dizia. E era uma expressão raríssima de se ver em seu rosto porque, em geral, ele sabia de tudo. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me explicar. As palavras estavam presas em minha garganta e eu não sabia se queria dizê-las ou engolir e calar-me de uma vez por todas. "Para todo o sempre" me ocorreu.

Severus não me deu essa opção, entretanto. Não consegui evitar, porque nossos olhos estavam presos um ao outro, e eu não os desviaria a tempo. Vi-me submergindo em minhas próprias lembranças e, na minha cabeça, revivi a cena toda da doceria, nitidamente. Ele estava lendo-a em minha cabeça como se eu fosse um livro aberto. Quando voltei do devaneio, senti a raiva e a frustração atingirem seu nível máximo dentro de mim.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ENTRAR NA MINHA CABEÇA! – Gritei.

Severus, entretanto, estava sorrindo. Sorrindo como quem estivesse aliviado ou algo assim.

- Oh, Hermione, não é...

- Não me chame... de Hermione! – Avancei para ele com os punhos erguidos, e soquei seu peito com toda a força que tinha. – Eu nunca... lhe... dei... o... direito... maldito! – Eu sabia que estava pontilhando cada palavra com um soco, e Severus, completamente surpreso pelo meu ataque braçal e trouxa, estava recuando e tentando se proteger.

- Chega! – Sussurrou mortalmente. Ele segurou meus pulsos quando sentiu suas costas baterem em uma estante, e vários livros balançarem precariamente nela. – Granger, honestamente...

Porém ele estava próximo de mais outra vez. Meu corpo estava colado ao dele, e eu não podia me livrar de suas mãos. Ele podia ter o sangue mais frio de todo o mundo, mas que raios, eu era uma Grifinória!

Avancei em seus lábios sem lhe dar tempo de completar a frase. Foi uma surpresa agradável que ele tenha demorado tão pouco tempo para começar a corresponder. E seus lábios eram tão surpreendentemente macios quanto eu me lembrava, e doces como aquele maldito chá. Ele soltou meus pulsos e por instinto eu os deslizei para trás da nuca dele, prensando-o com mais força à prateleira, que balançou perigosamente outra vez. Pensei ter ouvido um livro tombar ao meu lado, mas as mãos dele desciam para a minha cintura e sua língua fazia contato com a minha, quase tímida a principio, então admiravelmente voraz. Gemi sem perceber em seus lábios, o puxando ainda mais com as mãos, e no tempo de um abrir e fechar de olhos, ele tinha segurado minha cintura com firmeza e me puxava, sem afastar-se um segundo, para a minha cama grande de dossel. Senti – vagamente – meu joelho roçar na coberta da cama e então suas mãos delicadas de um preparador de poções desfizeram o nó de meu robe e ele o retirou, deixando-me apenas com minha camisola fina. Foi só então que se afastou e eu novamente corei de vergonha, baixando levemente o rosto. Meus lábios formigavam com a quebra do contato, e eu temia que ele simplesmente virasse as costas e fosse embora. Oh, céus, eu só queria que ele não fosse embora naquele momento. Não me importava com mulheres estonteantes, nem com casamentos ou falatórios. Eu o desejava, tão intensamente, que chegava a doer nos ossos.

Mas ele não me afastou para ir embora, e sim para desprender a capa do corpo. Parecia confiante, mas eu notei suas mãos ligeiramente trêmulas. Adiantei-me e comecei a abrir os botões da roupa que usava por baixo da capa, e notei o contraste de meus dedos brancos e igualmente trêmulos contra o negro absoluto de suas roupas. Percebi que ele tomara ar para dizer alguma coisa e o calei com dois dedos em seus lábios. O beijei novamente, em seguida, e puxei seu corpo pela camisa aberta para a cama.

Novamente seus dedos desceram pelo meu corpo, contornando as curvas de minha cintura por cima do tecido leve, causando um arrepio que me fez suspirar outra vez. Era absolutamente injusto que ele estivesse usando tantas peças de roupa a mais que eu, e tratei de tentar me livrar delas o mais rápido possível entre os beijos cada vez mais sedentos. Em pouco mais de trinta segundos, não havia nada entre minha camisola fina e seu peito descoberto. Foi quando ele me deitou de costas, quase delicadamente, e afastou os cabelos de meu rosto. Eu senti que ele suspirava, mas meu coração estava tão acelerado que só conseguia ouvi-lo batendo contra meu peito. Ele gentilmente beijou meus lábios, meu queixo, depois meu pescoço e começou a descer em direção aos seios, puxando com ele as alças delicadas da camisola. Fechei os olhos e ergui levemente o tronco, deixando a peça de roupa escorregar fácil. Os dedos de Severus agora marcavam levemente a pele por onde passavam, enquanto sua boca descia faminta entre meus seios e em direção ao meu umbigo, onde ele deixou um rastro de beijos molhados. Porém quando começou a descer mais, eu o impedi segurando seus ombros e emitindo um gemido débil.

Ele ergueu o rosto, e o puxei novamente para um beijo. Eu não estava certa se queria que ele fizesse aquilo para mim. Ron nunca havia feito, e eu honestamente não queria tentar terrenos desconhecidos em nossa primeira, e talvez única noite. Não era meu desejo estragar tudo outra vez. Com um impulso que estava além da minha força no momento, eu o virei sobre o colchão e encaixei minhas pernas ao lado de seus quadris, mexendo meu corpo levemente sobre ele, enquanto meus dedos desabotoavam aquela calça maldita, o único obstáculo que ainda me separava da pele absurdamente quente dele. Deslizei para baixo, por entre as pernas dele, enquanto o observava ofegar e fechar os olhos. Puxei a calça com força, e o calor do quarto aumentou consideravelmente com aquele simples ato. Poderia começar a nevar naquele momento em cima de nós, e ainda assim o calor não se amenizaria nem um pouco. Meus dedos estavam trêmulos ao tocaram aquela parte dele que eu jurei que nunca chegaria a alcançar, e ele estava dolorosamente rígido. Ofegou outra vez com o toque, deixando aquele gemido rouco escapar do fundo de sua garganta. Mordi meu lábio inferior e toquei-o de novo, com mais força, e com mais força, e em poucos segundos os movimentos eram ritmados.

Ver Severus Snape descontrolado?

Parecia uma miragem, um sonho muito louco. Ele deixava os lábios entreabertos, molhando-os a cada segundo com a língua, e gemia, e apertava os olhos e o colchão abaixo de si. Suas pernas mexiam-se sem que ele percebesse, roçando nas minhas, perigosamente próximas às minhas próprias partes íntimas. Eu poderia fazer aquilo a noite toda, sem parar, e ainda seria prazeroso.

Porém, repentinamente, ele segurou meu pulso outra vez, com ainda mais força, e abriu os olhos apenas um pouco. Outro movimento brusco, e eu me via novamente por baixo de seu corpo, que não era tão magro quanto aparentava ser por baixo daquela parafernalha negra que ele usava. Severus era forte o bastante para conseguir prender meus dois braços acima de minha cabeça apenas com uma mão, enquanto me beijava mais selvagemente do que eu poderia esperar, mesmo naquela situação. Ele me deixou completamente tonta com aquele beijo, sem fôlego. E o pouco ar que restava em meus pulmões sumiu quando seus dedos me tocaram.

Só então pude perceber o quão molhada estava. Os dedos dele deslizaram com uma facilidade espantosa, me penetrando, e depois subindo para aquele ponto que me fez soltar um grito abafado e virar o rosto. Era como se meu sexo pulsasse nos dedos dele, imediatamente. E, deuses! Severus era habilidoso naquilo. Mais habilidoso do que eu jamais sonharia que fosse, do que Ron ou Krum jamais poderiam ser. Eu era incapaz de manter minhas pernas paradas, de não mover meu quadril contra os dedos dele, de conter os gemidos em minha garganta. Ele soltou meus braços e minhas mãos agarraram os cabelos dele com força. Longos, macios, sedosos de mais. Os lábios dele voltaram a atacar meu pescoço, desta vez com mordidas e lambidas ao invés de beijos, e eu novamente gritei quando aquela língua se voltou para meus seios. Um de cada vez, alternando-os, várias vezes, até eu estar quase chegando a um dos orgasmos mais fortes de minha vida.

- Sev... Severus... – foi tudo o que consegui murmurar, com a voz fraca.

Acho que ele entendeu, pois logo em seguida senti seus dedos abandonarem a fenda onde estavam, pingando de molhada, e em mais um gesto rápido, porém delicado, ele deitou-se sobre mim. Eu, com as unhas arranhando suas costas, o puxei. Escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço quando o senti completamente dentro de mim, gemendo seguidamente sem conseguir me controlar. Os dedos dele faziam vincos avermelhados em minhas coxas, porém ele estava esperando que eu permitisse. Abri mais as pernas e movi meu quadril contra o dele.

Os movimentos de vai e vem começaram lentos, enquanto nossos lábios voltaram a se encontrar, desta vez com desatenção. Ele parecia determinado a não gemer alto, porém de sua garganta vinham som guturais de puro prazer. Eu simplesmente não tinha mais o controle de meu corpo, e agora me movia no mesmo ritmo que ele, jogando meus quadris contra seu sexo, lutando sem sucesso pra achar algum lugar onde pudesse me apoiar. Onde pudesse me agarrar para agüentar a onda gigantesca que eu pressentia vindo a qualquer instante.

-... Severus! – Gritei, arqueando minhas costas, enquanto ele agarrava minha cintura e me puxava com mais força, e eu senti que ele tinha se derramado inteiro dentro de mim. Meu grito se confundiu ao gemido alto que ele soltou, e nós dois paramos flutuando no limbo do nada por vários segundos antes de uma queda vertiginosa de volta a terra, para nos vermos ofegantes e brilhantes de suor, agarrados um ao outro como se somente isso fosse salvar nossas vidas.

Arquejando, ele deitou a cabeça em meu peito. E eu o abracei, sem me importar que ele ainda estivesse dentro de mim. Era tão bom! Tão bom... Uma lagrimazinha insistente brotou em meus olhos, e tomei o cuidado de não anunciá-la com um soluço. E voltei àquela pergunta básica, que andava norteando minha existência desde aquela tarde quente em Londres, numa praça trouxa e sob a luz convidativa do Sol.

Como? Como cheguei a esse ponto? Como cheguei a fazer amor com uma pessoa que eu sabia estar de compromisso com outra? Tão... tão sujo, vulgar! Era isso que ele deveria estar pensando, que eu não passava de uma mulher vulgar, afinal. Olhei para seu rosto cansado, aparentemente adormecido. Eu o amava, sim, definitivamente. Mas isso não significava nada, na verdade. Eu também amara Ron.

Mas nada, nada que eu jamais tivesse feito com Ron chegava a ser como aquilo que eu sentira há pouco. Nada tão sublime, tão mágico. É, parecia pura magia, não apenas a reação de corpos humanos normais. Será? Todo mundo sabia o quão poderoso Severus era. Ele poderia ter... Não... não, era só amor. Ele não usara a varinha, ele não pronunciara nada. Aquela era uma reação em conseqüência de tudo o que eu sentira por ele, da intensidade. Da sintonia maluca que existia entre nós. Das palavras não ditas. Do desespero e tristeza. Da esperança. Era amor.

E amor não tinha nada a ver com lógica.


	9. Cap VIII

**Razão e Desrazão - **_by Blodeu-sama_

_Cap. VIII_

Acordei na manhã seguinte sozinha. A princípio não percebi, o sol entrava pela janela e aquecia a cama revirada. Pisquei os olhos diante da claridade, e deslizei o braço pelo lençol ao meu lado. Só então percebi que ele não estava lá.

Lentamente, como se estivesse me convalescendo, ergue o corpo. O lençol fino que cobria meu corpo escorregou, e olhei para baixo vendo as marcas em minha pele. A vergonha e a estupidez pesaram em minha consciência. Balancei a cabeça em negativa alguma vezes, tentando me livrar daqueles sentimentos. Ignorei a jovem descabelada no espelho, e vesti apenas o robe por cima do corpo nu, notando que não havia mais nenhuma roupa dele jogada pelo quarto. Algo pior do que vergonha me assolou, e imaginei se ele sentira mesmo necessidade de fugir tão rápido. Não precisava, eu sabia que afinal aquilo era impossível.

Eu desejara minha noite com Severus, e agora teria que conviver com ela.

Olhei no banheiro, por segurança, e então fui até a ante-sala, sem real esperança de achá-lo ali. Não havia mais ninguém comigo, e eu já suspirara resignada e abatida, virando-me para meu quarto para vestir alguma roupa e pentear os cabelos, quando meus olhos bateram em um pequeno envelope. Sorri tristemente ao pegá-lo entre os dedos. Só podia ser dele, era preto.

Abri, esperando encontrar um breve pedido de desculpas, uma acusação desdenhosa, ou até uma longa e desnecessária explicação para o que havia acontecido. Para minha surpresa, o bilhete era curto e objetivo.

_"Encontre-me, por favor, hoje ao entardecer no 'Madame Puddifoot'. É muito importante que você vá, Hermione, para esclarecermos tudo. Estarei esperando você. SS"_

E havia um pequeno PS, que eu acho que ele acrescentou relutante, e que me fez rir brevemente.

_"PS: Não apareça muito zangada, por favor"_

Eu não estava zangada. Não, estava apenas triste, e agora curiosa e apreensiva. Não havia nada a ser discutido, esclarecido. Eu sabia que ele tinha aquela morena, e ele sabia que eu estava ainda em processo de separação. Sabíamos de nossas diferenças, de todas elas, inclusive a de idade, que com certeza ele consideraria um obstáculo, embora eu pouco ligasse para o fato. Ambos sabíamos o quão estúpido fora fazer o que fizemos, sendo nós dois professores, numa escola cheia de alunos pequenos.

Não, eu não estava furiosa ou zangada ou irritada com aquilo. Eu estava triste, porque não conseguia vislumbrar uma luz no final daquele túnel. Não era para ser, não seria racional insistir.

Porém ao longo do dia, um sábado ensolarado porém não menos tenso, pois a maioria dos estudantes estava enfurnada em suas salas comunais estudando para as provas, minha ansiedade cresceu.

Forcei minha mente a se concentrar em redigir aquele relatório que eu devia a McGonnagal, mas foi com certa tensão que passei em sua sala às quatro e meia daquela tarde, arrumada para sair, com roupas bruxas discretamente elegantes.

- Oh... alô, Minerva. – Cumprimentei timidamente.

Ela ergueu os olhos de um pergaminho que lia atentamente e olhou para mim por baixo dos óculos de aros quadrados.

- Hermione. Já terminou?

- Sim, aqui está. Gostaria, se não fosse pedir muito e se não fosse tomar muito tempo, que desse uma olhada antes de enviar aos examinadores do Ministério.

- Claro, claro querida. Eu pretendia mesmo lê-lo. – Então seu olhar severo pousou na pequena bolsa que eu carregava – Vai sair?

- Oh, sim, eu queria pedir-lhe permissão para sair agora, mas eu acredito que vou estar de volta antes do jantar, de qualquer modo.

E mais uma vez ela deu um daqueles sorrisinhos enigmáticos que eu me acostumara a ver aparecerem em baixo de oclinhos dourados de meia lua, apenas.

- É sábado, querida, pode voltar quando quiser. Engraçado que Severus também passou por aqui avisando que teria que sair, hoje de manhã.

Eu não sabia que tipo de comentário podia fazer a isso sem me trair, então dei um pequeno sorriso e agradeci.

- Até, Minerva.

- Até, querida.

Demorei o máximo que meus pés podiam para chegar a Hogsmeade, e ainda mais para me enveredar pela viela que conduzia à cafeteria de Madame Puddifoot. Cheguei a parar para comprar uma pena da qual eu realmente não precisava, apenas para adiar o momento em que teria que pôr os pés naquele bolo fofo de babados que era o lugar. Mas chegou um momento em que eu não podia mais evitar. O sol estava começando a desaparecer no horizonte e eu me encaminhei para lá, firme como um prego na areia. Respirei fundo antes de entrar.

Severus já estava lá, sentado em uma mesa bem no centro do lugar, como se quisesse ficar visível. Ergueu os olhos para mim quando entrei e o senti paralisado.

Mas não tão paralisado quanto eu estava.

Precisei que uma garçonete de vestido branco perguntasse se eu queria uma mesa para então responder que sentaria com o cavalheiro de preto. Tive a impressão de ter ouvido a moça rir quando disse cavalheiro. Será que tivera aulas com Snape? Ele puxou uma cadeira para que eu me sentasse a sua frente, e mais uma vez de costas para a porta.

- Achei que não viria. – Disse baixo.

- Eu sou Grifinória, não fujo aos meus deveres. – Minha voz estava controlada, até um tanto fria. Minha palidez devia estar me traindo.

- Isso não é um dever Hermione. Eu apenas acho que devemos conversar e esclarecer algumas coisas. Como, por exemplo, o que você viu aqui...

- Eu sei. – O interrompi, baixando o rosto e começando a amassar um guardanapo de papel entre os dedos. – Eu sei que você gosta daquela moça, seja ela quem for, e que o que fizemos foi uma imensa estupidez. Não precisa me dizer, eu já entendi esse fato. E realmente, acho melhor simplesmente superarmos isso porque...

- Nunca... nunca vai conseguir deixar de me interromper, não é? – Perguntou com a voz grave e ameaçadora que usava contra seus alunos mais difíceis de serem aterrorizados. – Gostaria que uma vez na vida parasse de falar e me escutasse, antes de chegar a essas conclusões idiotas.

Fiquei ofendida o bastante para me calar e cruzar os braços diante do peito, duramente.

- Estou ouvindo. – Murmurei, ameaçadoramente, desviando o olhar para um daqueles abajures odiosos de flores ali perto e pensando se poderia explodi-lo com a força do pensamento.

- Aquela mulher que você viu comigo não...

Porém ele foi mais uma vez interrompido, e desta vez não foi por mim, mas por um garotinho de cabelos escuros com quatro anos ou menos, que entrou efusivamente pela porta da frente e correu para ele.

- Tio!

Se não estivesse completamente absorta em surpresa, eu mesma teria notado a garçonete de vestido branco e Madame Puddifoot estancando no movimento de servir mais chá aos clientes. O garotinho pulou para o colo de Severus, o agarrou pelo pescoço num abraço desajeitado de criança, e para me deixar ainda mais inteiramente pasmada, Severus o abraçou de volta, corando levemente ao pegá-lo no colo.

- Olá, Sev. – Disse quase sorrindo – Não sabia que mamãe traria você hoje.

- Ela não queria, mas eu pedi, tio. Eu queria conhecer seu mundo de bruxo.

Eu ri brevemente ao comentário, mesmo porque o garoto ainda não articulava completamente as palavras. A semelhança não era muita, mas podia notar o mesmo tom dos cabelos e os mesmos olhos profundos. Então alguém pigarreou às minhas costas e Severus se levantou, com o garoto nos braços.

- Hermione, quero que conheça minha irmã, Emilia. Mila, essa é a pessoa a quem me referi.

Virei-me para dar de cara com a mesma mulher estonteantemente linda que vira com ele da última vez. Ela me sorria simpaticamente.

- Oh, você é a pessoa especial! Severus, essa é a primeira vez que vejo você fazer jus a aparência de alguém. Ela é de fato muito bonita.

Severus e eu parecíamos estar competindo para ver quem tinha o rosto mais avermelhado naquele momento.

E então Mila se sentou conosco, e Sev, o garotinho, pulou para a última cadeira livre, quase encostando o queixo a mesa ao fazê-lo. E numa fração de segundo, eu repassei a conversa que ouvira em minha mente, e tive certeza que meu rosto estava mais vermelho que qualquer enfeite de gosto duvidoso que existia ali naquele lugar. Céus, eu estava todo esse tempo tão redondamente errada! E estar errada sempre foi algo com o qual eu não conseguia lidar direito. Principalmente diante dele. E ainda mais principalmente a respeito de uma coisa como aquela.

- Mamãe, posso comer bolo de bruxo?

Mila pensou em responder, mas Severus foi mais rápido e virou-se para Madame Poddifoot.

- Poderia nos trazer quatro pedaços de bolo de caramelo e um suco de abóbora para o garoto?

- Oh, você não precisa... pedir nada pra mim, Severus – Murmurei, ainda completamente constrangida.

Porém Madame Poddifoot já viera anotar os pedidos. Na verdade, sua varinha anotava por ela enquanto a morena muito corpulenta abaixava-se para brincar com Sev.

- Quatro bolos e um suco de abóbora... o que mais vão beber, meus queridos? E pra você, pequenino, eu vou trazer algumas balinhas também. Balinhas de bruxo!

Severus respondeu a isso também, enquanto Mila o olhava com repreensão no olhar.

- Traga suco de maçã para as senhoritas e um copo de xerez para mim. – E ao olhar para a irmã, resmungou. – Por Merlin, Mila, ele mal tem os dentes de leite, se estragarem eu os concerto com a varinha, está bem?

- É por isso que digo que você não deve nunca ser pai. – Ela retrucou, no mesmo tom resmungão. Eu quase ri. No final, os dois eram parecidos.

- Tio Severus? Que gosto tem balas de bruxo? – Sev perguntou, olhando atentamente para Severus.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas parecia não saber a resposta. Então respondi por ele, apenas para não continuar naquele silêncio constrangido.

- Depende, Sev. Algumas têm gosto de refrigerante de maçã, outras de açúcar que nunca chega ao fim, e tem algumas que têm todos os sabores do mundo. Os bons e os ruins.

Os olhos profundamente negros do garoto desviaram-se do tio para se fixarem em mim.

- Você também é bruxa?

- Sim, eu sou – respondi sorrindo.

- Você vai casar com meu tio Severus?

Mila poupou-me da vergonha de responder a essa pergunta, porque eu, uma vez, até chegara a considerar a possibilidade. Logo antes de verificar se não estava mastigando um daqueles Feitiços Patenteados para Devanear, dos gêmeos.

- Sev! Não seja indiscreto. Não é porque eles são bruxos que vão se casar. Embora...

- Emilia. – E descobri que aparentemente o tom ameaçador e baixo da voz de Severus também funcionava com a irmã, porque ela apenas olhou em volta, um tanto constrangida.

- Vocês... realmente não se parecem. – Murmurei, como um pedido de desculpas pela confusão e também para iniciar algum assunto.

- Ah, você sabe, eu sou a parte normal da família. Como é que vocês dizem mesmo? Ah sim, trouxa. Eu confesso que não acreditava em bruxaria antes de conhecer Severus. Achava que papai estava devaneando quando falava sobre sua primeira esposa, porque então o câncer estava muito avançado. Perdão, você sabe o que é câncer? – Ela me perguntou, simpaticamente.

- Eu cresci como trouxa. Só soube que era uma bruxa aos onze anos. Bem, aos oito eu já desconfiava. Mas até os onze anos, tive uma vida tão normal quanto você.

- Ou tão normal quanto uma garota que decora livros pode ter. – Murmurou Severus, quando os bolos chegaram, e Sev atacou com vontade o seu pedaço, olhando desconfiado para o saquinho de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores que Madame Puddifoot tinha colocado ao seu lado.

-... Eu não sabia que isso era possível. – Disse Mila, interessada, ignorando Severus enquanto eu preferi apenas dar um sorrisinho sem graça. – Pode-se nascer normal e virar um bruxo depois?

- Sim, Mila. Esse foi o motivo da guerra. – Severus disse, ignorando o bolo e tomando seu xerez.

Ela fez um 'Oh' perfeito com a boca, mas eu me dispus a explicar melhor.

- Chamamos nascidos trouxas. Em geral, a magia se manifesta em uma pessoa por volta dos sete anos, mas isso varia muito. Alguns bruxos de sangue puro, isso quer dizer aqueles que descendem de famílias compostas só de bruxos, acham que nascidos trouxas são menos merecedores de magia. A guerra, por assim dizer, foi entre esses bruxos ditos sangues-puros e o resto de nós. É um pensamento preconceituoso e graças a pessoas como seu irmão já não temos mais problemas tão graves com isso, no mundo da magia.

Mila parecia bastante interessada, enquanto Severus fingia estar distraído com o sobrinho e os feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, dizendo quais era seguro experimentar e quais não eram. Mas eu notei com o canto dos olhos quando ele franziu as sobrancelhas ao mencioná-lo.

- Me parece algo como 'negros são inferiores aos brancos' e essas coisas... – ela comentou por um momento, então se voltou para mim. – Quer dizer que as crianças normais podem "manifestar" magia por volta dos sete? Quer dizer que existe uma chance de Sev ser um bruxo?

Sev ergueu os olhos para nós.

- Eu posso ser um bruxo também?!

- Não querido, estávamos falando de outra coisa – disse a mãe dele, sorrindo, então se inclinou mais para mim, ansiosa. Respondi um tanto incerta.

- Bem, existe a chance. Mas como você não tem parentesco com os Prince, a chance é tão grande quanto a de qualquer outra criança trouxa.

- Mas como, exatamente, isso se manifesta? – Ela parecia ansiosa e preocupada com a possibilidade. – Severus, você devia ter me dito isso. – Resmungou ela para o irmão. Ele olhou para mim daquela maneira que dizia com todas as letras "por que você foi falar sobre isso?".

- Ah, vejamos... – eu estava ainda incerta sobre o que poderia dizer, e o que não poderia. – Minha primeira magia involuntária foi fazer livros de adultos, que eu não podia ler ainda, mas queria imensamente, aparecerem em cima da minha cama. Eu tinha sete anos e meio. Meu amigo Harry fez os cabelos dele crescerem em uma noite, depois de terem sido cortados, e meu... uhum, um outro amigo meu, de sangue puro, fez um prato de bolo voar na parede, e ele tinha cinco anos então.

Mila, é claro, não sabia por que eu abaixara o rosto ao mencionar o meu "outro amigo", mas Severus estava lendo em cada pedacinho de meu rosto o nome 'Ronald Weasley'. E foi então que interferiu.

- Mila, pare de interrogar a senhorita Granger. Eu lhe explico tudo depois. Vamos falar de assuntos mais agradáveis.

- Eca! – Sev cuspiu uma balinha marrom na mão e a colocou de lado. – Acho que isso é feito de terra!

Todos rimos, e começamos a provar os feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

Descobri que Mila era uma pessoa extremamente agradável, ao contrario de seu irmão na maior parte do tempo. Mas que apesar disso, ambos resmungavam igualmente, quando estavam constrangidos, e que apesar de ser muito gentil, ela não ria muito. Sev, por outro lado, era um garotinho perfeitamente normal de quatro anos recém feitos, fascinado por cada coisa que via. Ele ficou absolutamente deslumbrado com a Dedosdemel, e fez Severus gastar uma pequena fortuna lá. Mas isso apenas depois de garantir a Mila que não iria dar todos os doces a ele de uma vez só. Ele gostou bastante do sistema de correio coruja e reclamou do fato de não poder contar aos amiguinhos sobre seu tio especial. Descobri que o pai de Severus tinha casado com Cyntia, a mãe de Mila, depois de se separar de Eileen, e tive a impressão que o fato ainda magoava bastante Severus, mesmo tendo acontecido quando ele ainda era um adolescente de quatorze anos. Ou talvez fosse algo mais. Descobri também que eles haviam se conhecido no dia do funeral de Tobias Snape, há seis anos atrás, e portanto ainda durante a guerra. E só haviam se reencontrado depois de dois anos, quando Voldemort havia caído. E que nesta ocasião, Mila estava grávida, mas não casada, e que colocara o nome de Sev no filho porque Severus havia se disposto a cuidar dos dois. Coisa que ele estava fazendo desde então.

Começamos a nos despedir quando já deviam ser quase nove horas da noite. Severus pegou o sobrinho no colo e aparatou com ele, então Mila se virou para mim, seu rosto estonteantemente belo meio oculto nas sombras da noite.

- Ele ama você.

Eu suspirei fundo.

- Eu sei.

- E você o ama, não é?

Pensei alguns segundos para responder e um barulho de estalo anunciou que Severus tinha voltado para buscar a irmã. Quando eles se deram as mãos, eu sorri para ela e balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Pude vê-la sorrindo antes de desaparecer.

Na mesma hora me virei para o caminho que levava ao castelo e comecei a andar. Demorou um pouco mais para ouvir o barulho de aparatação às minhas costas, mas não o suficiente para que eu chegasse a salvo nos portões do castelo. Severus me alcançou em poucos segundos.

- O que foi aquilo? – Ele perguntou em sua voz grave natural.

- Aquilo o quê? – Perguntei sem me virar para ele.

- Aquilo com Mila, antes de aparatarmos. É incrível, deixe duas mulheres sozinhas por dois segundos, e elas conseguem arrumar um segredo!

Ri baixo e me virei para ele, pensando em dizer alguma gracinha sobre mulheres, mas as palavras morreram em minha garganta.

-... me desculpe. – Murmurei em lugar disso. – Eu fui precipitada e... burra.

- Precipitada, sim. – Ele resmungou, daquele jeito quase altivo. – mas é impossível que a senhorita Sabe-Tudo algum dia chegue a ser burra.

- Oh, Severus! Você sabe muito mais que eu, como se atreve!

- Eu tenho quarenta e dois anos Hermione.

E lá estávamos nós. Achei que, visto que já havíamos feito amor e eu já conhecera sua família, e já havia sentimentos estabelecidos, poderíamos ter pulado aquela parte. Mas era um problema para ele e, portanto, um problema para mim. Pelo menos até eu conseguir convencê-lo de que não era um problema. E isso não seria fácil.

- E eu tenho vinte e quatro.

- É uma longa, longa diferença.

- Uma longa diferença sem importância alguma. – Corrigi.

- As pessoas não pensarão assim.

- Eu não me importo.

- Hermione, não seja irresponsável. – Ele parou de caminhar e se virou para mim, sério. Eu me aproximei.

- Sabe, Severus... quando eu tinha onze anos, botei fogo nas suas vestes. Isso foi muito irresponsável. Quando tinha quinze anos, ficava ouvindo suas conversas particulares com Orelhas Extensíveis, isso foi irresponsável. Aos dezesseis, julguei que era um traidor que merecia morrer em Azkaban, e isso foi definitivamente irresponsável. – Me aproximei mais, e embora nossos corpos não se tocassem, eu podia sentir a respiração dele em meu rosto. – Me apaixonar por você no meio da maior crise amorosa da minha vida, por mais absurdo que pareça, não foi irresponsável. Foi a minha salvação. Então não se atreva a colocar entre nós um empecilho tão ridículo quanto a idade, porque eu não vou permitir.

Virei-me e continuei a caminhar, tentando ignorar solenemente a expressão de choque no rosto dele ao me acompanhar com os olhos. Eu já estava atravessando os portões quando ele chegou mais uma vez, correndo, e me puxou pelo braço. Nossos corpos se colaram de uma vez e minha boca foi invadida com força em um beijo mais que faminto. Selvagem. Me fez simplesmente derreter. Estava completamente desorientada quando fui solta, e suspirei audivelmente.

-... dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória por botar fogo nas vestes de um professor Granger. – ele murmurou em meu ouvido, arrastando-me para o castelo com certa pressa. – Mil pontos a mais por botar fogo no professor.

Eu me virei para ele por um segundo, abobalhada, então comecei a rir, e depois de deslizarmos para a proteção precária de uma sombra no saguão, ele também começou a rir. Simplesmente rir, de maneira natural e espontânea, e a visão transformava seu rosto pálido em algo belo de se ver. Sem rugas de tristeza, sem marcas de guerra, sem dor. Parei de rir para observá-lo rindo, e levei meus dedos a seus cabelos e os afastei de seu rosto.

-... – ele parou de rir e olhou para mim. Lentamente encostou sua testa na minha e fechou os olhos. – Você tem certeza... certeza que quer isso Hermione? Um velho marcado de guerra, que provavelmente nunca vai voltar a ser alguém agradável e romântico, que nunca mais vai ser bem visto pela comunidade bruxa, que...

- Eu amo você. – Murmurei, o interrompendo. – E não ouse me repreender por interrompê-lo, porque essa é a hora em que você diz que também me ama e me beija, e então passamos muito tempo sem nos preocupar com nada.

Severus abriu os olhos e afastou o rosto, o suficiente para sorrir para mim e me envolver em seus braços completamente.

- Venha morar comigo em Hogsmeade. Eu sei que você ainda tem pendências com aquele Weasley, mas por favor, diga sim.

Eu estava pasma. Não esperava que ele fosse me pedir aquilo, e certamente não esperava naquele momento. Fiquei sem fala diante de seu olhar confiante, que disfarçava ansiedade.

- Nós perdemos a inocência Hermione. Eu e você sabemos o que esperar disso. Talvez dê certo, talvez não dê. Enquanto estiver tudo bem, eu quero ter você por perto, o tempo todo. Não é um pedido de casamento, é só... eu preciso ter você perto de mim. Eu amo você.

- Sim. – Murmurei, antes que me desse conta. – Sim... eu aceito morar com você.

E foi então que ele me beijou. E passamos a noite em seu quarto, sem nos preocuparmos com absolutamente nada.

oOo

**(A porcaria das) Notinhas de Fim de Pagina:** É, acertou quem disse que a morena misteriosa era a Mila! E, pensando bem, acho que vou colocar a Mila em outra história. Ela é gente fina, não é? "As Aventuras do Pequeno Sev", que tal?


	10. Epílogo

**Razão e Desrazão - **_by Blodeu-sama_

_Epílogo_

Faz três anos desde aquele dia em que ele me convidou para morar com ele. É estranho que ainda nos preocupemos com tão pouco. Ainda passamos o dia entre profundas conversas intelectuais e gestos discretamente carinhosos, e quando estamos de férias, costumamos nos aconchegar em nosso pequeno chalé e dividirmos xícaras de chá de camomila e histórias velhas, entre beijos. Contrariando todas as nossas expectativas, tudo fluiu naturalmente até agora. Harry soube de nós há pouco tempo, quando resolveu me visitar em minha casa nova. Pedimos que guardasse a informação para ele por um tempo, e Harry concordou, talvez apenas porque ainda estava sob o efeito do choque. Ron, pelo que soube, reencontrou Lilá Brown e estão esperando um bebê. Mandei felicitações.

Sofremos uma perda, ano passado, quando Minerva finalmente se juntou a Albus. Fiquei triste, porque já não contaria mais com minha mestra e amiga na escola, mas ao ver seu quadro aparecer bem ao lado do de Dumbledore, na sala dos Diretores, de alguma maneira senti que ela estava mais feliz assim. No entanto, nesse ano mesmo ficamos agradavelmente surpresos ao receber uma carta-coruja de Mila (eu dera Atena de presente a ela) dizendo que Sev havia feito seu boneco de ação ganhar vida por alguns segundos. Severus e eu entramos então em uma longa discussão sobre para que casa o pequeno vai ser mandado, quando tiver idade para ir para Hogwarts. Uma discussão que não tinha, na verdade, um pingo de lógica.

Outro dia, em nossa casa, Severus comentou algo sobre casamento. Não sei se falou sério, mas a idéia não me desagradou. Talvez uma cerimônia de união, revelar de uma vez por todas o nosso "pequeno segredinho", e começar a me chamar Hermione Snape, não seja tão ruim assim. Mas ainda preciso pensar a respeito, e definitivamente precisamos conversar sobre isso.

De preferência, depois que eu lhe contar sobre o pequeno 'Junior' a caminho.

Se for uma garota, talvez eu a chame de Rose.

Ou Eileen.

**FIM**

-

É isso aí gente. Terminou. Acho que desapontei algumas pessoas... provavelmente desapontei. Se isso aconteceu, me perdoem, eu realmente não sou muito boa com finais (principalmente numa fic Hetero).

Quando mandei essa fic pra minha beta, a Bella (melhoras com a patinha nn), ela deixou um comentário no final. Foi esse aqui:

"Digamos que, com esse texto, você reacendeu a chama 'HP' que havia se apagado dentro de mim..."

Eu nunca tinha ficado tão feliz com um comentário dela antes. E olha que ela sempre me deixava feliz! Mas esse... tipo, foi o que me convenceu a postar a fic. Foi o que me convenceu de que talvez eu saiba mesmo escrever estórias. Então Bella, essa fic foi toda pra você, do fundo do meu kokoro.

E aos leitores e leitoras que acompanharam, os que deixaram reviews e os que não deixaram, meu muito, muito obrigado.

Bye bye! E até a próxima.


	11. Nota

**Nota aos fãs de Harry Potter (mesmo texto do profile ;D)**

Então é isso. Acabou. O ultimo filme de Harry Potter foi lançado, e nós, esses malucos, essas crianças de joelhos ossudos que liam enquanto os amigos assistiam TV, nós que devoramos livros sob as luzes de lanternas de baixo das nossas cobertas, de madrugada, para que as nossas mães não descobríssemos o que estávamos fazendo. Nós que não ligávamos de andar pelo cinema com uma capa preta e uma varinha, ridículos, nem de esperar horas e horas nas filas, porque nós sabíamos que contanto que os minutos se seguissem, nós veríamos, em pouco tempo, algo incrível. Nós que torramos nosso dinheiro e o dinheiro dos nossos pais encomendando livros nos pré-lançamentos. Nós que gritamos "Weasley é nosso rei", nós que cantamos "Harry Fricking Potter" no chuveiro, nós que sabemos de cor todos os feitiços e encantamentos que Harry usou.

Nós, bem, nós ficamos desamparados.

Não existe muito mais pelo que esperar agora galera. Não existe mais uma aventura dessas que faziam nosso sangue gelar e nossos corações baterem mais rápido. Estamos sós com todos os nossos anos de vida, finalmente adultos, dando um ultimo doce adeus ao nosso maior herói de infância.

Mas será que estamos mesmo?

Rowling foi um gênio, sim. Ela nos deu provavelmente o maior fenômeno literário do milênio. Harry Potter tem boas chances de bater a Bíblia como o livro mais lido no mundo. Mas Rowling, como todo escritor, criou um mundo que assumiu suas próprias proporções e sua própria identidade e não, meus colegas de fandom, ele não vai acabar aqui. Porque nós estamos aqui! Nós, os malucos! Nós, os fãs obcecados. Nós estamos aqui e nós vamos fazer isso continuar. Vamos ler esses livros para os nossos filhos e sobrinhos e netos, e vamos desenhar Harry Potter no canto de nossos – seríssimos – cadernos universitários e relatórios de trabalho. Nós vamos fazer brincadeiras com o nome de Sirius Black e com o de Albus Severus também, e nós vamos continuar imaginando. E nós, especialmente nós, ficwriters, vamos continuar escrevendo.

Não deixem a história morrer, muggles. Não deixem de amar esse ícone que nos acompanhou nos nossos melhores e piores momentos. Vamos, todos nós, continuar sendo incrivelmente malucos e vamos todos nós continuar acreditando que magia é possível, que existe, e que está a algumas paginas de distancia.

E adeus, Harry Potter. Foi um imenso prazer.

_Nox_


End file.
